Corazones Solitarios
by Mexwojo
Summary: La vida es intolerable cuando no puedes enfrentar a tus demonios. El amor es el más grande de ellos.
1. Hemos crecido separados

**Cláusula de exención de responsabilidad**.- Nada de CJ me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni el contexto. Sin embargo, los tomaré prestados por un rato.

**Resumen**.- La vida es intolerable cuando no puedes enfrentar a tus demonios. El amor es el más grande de ellos.

**Advertencia**.- Esta historia pretende ser un viaje de sanación. No hay caminos asfaltados ni llanos para llegar a eso. Había publicado el primer capítulo en inglés, y pretendía que fuera sólo una toma, pero tengo una idea que mostrarles, así que la haré una historia más larga y la iré traduciendo al inglés.

Espero que lo disfruten ¡Y no se olviden de dejar un comentario!

_**Corazones Solitarios.**_

Capítulo 1. **Hemos crecido separados**.

Woody la detiene, él quiere discutir algo más. Jordan lo mira sin permitirle ver que su corazón aún late acelerado debido a su presencia. Va a ser muy duro sobreponerse a él.

"Jordan, estoy contento de que estés bien con esto, uh… sabes… sólo desearía que tú y yo… siento que últimamente hemos crecido separados, y no me gusta," sus palabras no parecen fluir libremente.

"No creo que sea que hayamos crecido separados, es que… No sé como decirlo," ella le contesta. Tiene la preocupación de que se entere que no se encuentra bien. La forma en que las cosas se han desarrollado no es como ella esperaba que ocurrieran. Cuando finalmente había resuelto que Woody formara parte de su vida y había dejado ir a JD. Aún cuando hubiera estado distraída cuidando a Kayla, ella había estado esperando que él estuviera listo. Sólo para descubrir que él ya no la quería. Lu ocupó su puesto.

Estaba bien. Sobreviviría. Siempre había sido capaz de sobrevivir.

"Una palabra a la vez," Woody le sugiere.

"Sólo pienso que estamos un poquito fuera de sincronía. He crecido mucho durante este año," ella contesta. Aún cuando no lo hubiera creído completamente, era cierto. Ella no es la misma. La intimidad aún le causa miedo, pero ahora está dispuesta a intentarlo. Quiere vivir. Quiere amar a alguien.

JD le había abierto esa puerta. Ella realmente había sentido algo por él. Kayla había sido más de lo mismo, su deseo por algo más que un corazón solitario, ser capaz de cuidar a alguien. Ella sabe ahora que el amor no es egoísta. Puede amar a alguien y esa es la respuesta, amar es el premio. No necesita que alguien más la ame por eso.

"¿Y yo no?" Woody le pregunta enseguida.

Bueno, eso es demasiado. No era tan altruista. Ella necesita desaparecer de inmediato. Él es lo único que ella realmente necesita y _él_ no la corresponde.

Jordan se aleja rápidamente, escondiéndose, furtiva, pero aún conservando la máscara. Sin embargo, sus ojos tristes reflejan lo que hay en su corazón.

Woody la observa al alejarse, no le ha contestado ¿Qué es lo que eso significa? ¿Qué él no ha crecido?

¡A quién trata de engañar! ¡Él ama a Jordan!

Pero ella ha continuado con su vida. No le ha causado conflicto enterarse de lo que él tiene con Lu, por lo que su respuesta está enfrente de sus ojos. No lo ama, ella ama al australiano.

Han crecido separados.

Woody la observa desaparecer por el corredor y siente como su esperanza se desvanece junto con ella. Su vida estará vacía sin esa insoportable mujer. Sin embargo, él necesita sobrevivir. Lu puede ayudarle a recuperarse de su ruina.

Pero ¡Señor!

¡Cómo ha empezado a extrañar a Jordan desde ahora!


	2. Necesito de tu opio

Capítulo 2. **Necesito de tu opio.**

Woody piensa que puede enfrentarse a esto. Que ya ha sido mucho tiempo aferrado a una esperanza inexistente. Y sin embargo, al verla alejarse por el pasillo, siente que su alma se resquebraja. El lugar está lleno de gente que va y viene, conversaciones que se ensordecen al sonido de sus tacones golpeando contra el piso. El corazón le golpetea al ritmo de sus pasos, reemplazando su cadencia con una angustiosa certeza – ella desaparece de su vida.

No es que desaparezca físicamente, sino que su amiga se aleja, desvaneciéndose el fuerte vínculo que los unía.

¿Qué será de ellos ahora?

Él todavía la ama. El amor no es algo que desaparece de un día para otro. Desaparece la confianza, desaparece la alegría… pero el amor deja una sombra que atormenta.

Woody tendrá que aprender a vivir bajo ésta sombra. Tendrá que aferrarse a Lu. Tendrá que rehacer su vida.

Y la ironía consiste en que él la seguirá viendo todos los días. Jordan seguirá trabajando para la Morgue de Boston, y él, para la policía.

En cuanto Jordan cruza las puertas del precinto, él toma camino como una tromba hacia su oficina. El corazón le late desenfrenado y una amarga sensación de descontrol le sobresalta. Tiene que esconderse, encontrar el refugio de su oficina. Llega como poseído, azotando la puerta tras de él. Se desploma sobre la silla, tomando su cara con las manos. La realidad se ha vuelto algo insufrible, y si fuera ciego, sordo, o si el suelo lo tragara en este momento, el dolor quizás desaparecería. O quizás sólo sería menos intolerable.

Jordan no lo ama, ella bien lo ha dicho con sus actos. Y por más que él lo desee, el cariño y la amistad que ella siente por él, no podrán nunca transformarse en el deseo o la necesidad que él siente por ella.

En ese momento la puerta se entreabre dejando ver apenas la cara consternada de Lu asomando.

"Woody ¿Estás bien?" La rubia se aproxima a la figura derrotada que tiene enfrente.

Woody la escucha caminar hacia él. Reconoce de repente en su voz el opio con el cual podría obnubilar los sentidos. Las drogas no han sido nunca lo suyo, pero él se reconoce esta debilidad. Desea sentirse amado, aceptado. Lu puede ser su salvavidas, lo único que lo separa de renunciar por completo a todo por lo que ha luchado. Él ya ha perdido a su madre y a su padre, y la verdad sea dicha, nunca ha sabido muy bien cómo manejar esas pérdidas. También Cal se ha ido. La vida es un fastidio de pérdidas y dolor.

Jordan no lo ama.

Lu se inclina un poco, acariciándole la sien con la palma de la mano. Ella intenta darle un beso en la mejilla, intenta reconfortarlo con dulzura. En el momento en que los labios de la mujer rozan su rostro, él toma su cara violentamente con las manos, forzando un encuentro desesperado con sus labios.

Este no es un beso, es un acto iracundo por aferrarse a la vida. Woody se levanta de la silla, su boca continúa succionándola impetuosamente mientras alcanza su cintura y la atrae hacia él para sentir su cuerpo tibio sobre su cuerpo moribundo. Aún a través de la ropa, sus pezones se sienten erectos. Ella es una promesa. Es un refugio. Es una mentira.

Y sin embargo, él quiere vivir la mentira porque la realidad lo está matando.

Con los cuerpos unidos, aún a través de las ropas, la piel se siente vibrante y lista para el encuentro. Con pasos arrebatados, él la empuja hacia la puerta. Ella no opone resistencia. Quizás sea el asombro, o quizás sea que él despierta en ella un deseo irresistible, casi animal, que la hacen olvidarse de su muy contenida personalidad.

Siempre seria, siempre racional.

Ella ha respondido al beso apasionadamente, casi tan violentamente como él la ha tomado.

Woody la oprime contra la puerta, buscando torpemente desabrocharle el pantalón. Sus dedos resbalan por su vientre expuesto, y se meten furiosamente por debajo de la única pieza de tela que aún bloquea su llegada al centro húmedo que él demanda. Ella sabe que las cosas no pueden detenerse, así que como puede, pegada contra el vidrio y sin poder desprenderse de su boca, le intenta poner el seguro a la puerta. Su brazo se retuerce buscando el picaporte, hasta que después de palpar dos veces, consigue su objetivo. Instante mismo en el qué él consigue el suyo.


	3. Las mentiras también matan

**Advertencia.** Si no tienes edad para comprender, o simplemente no te gustan las escenas de sexo demasiado gráficas, por favor no continúes leyendo. Normalmente el sexo es maravilloso, pero muchas veces también manifiesta nuestras carencias emocionales. Los seres humanos nos empeñamos en complicarnos la vida, no cabe duda.

**Nota de la autora.-** Bueno, debatí mucho en pegar esta pieza. Me pregunto si es realmente necesario que los lectores se enfrenten a las cosas desagradables e íntimas por las que pasan nuestros personajes. Quizás sólo deberíamos resumirlo en un párrafo explicativo. Pero entonces, no se sabría de dónde nacen los motivos, las dudas, las equivocaciones, lo que nos hace verdaderamente humanos. En fin… ustedes tienen la última palabra.

Capítulo 3. **Las mentiras también matan.**

Woody mantiene a Lu cautiva contra el vidrio de la puerta de su oficina. En lo que dura un suspiro, la ha despojado por completo de su ropa.

Su boca no deja de explorarla. Su saliva sabe a menta y a salvación. Entre forcejeos, jala desesperadamente del cinto con una mano, mientras que con la otra masajea efusivamente los pechos suaves y firmes de su compañera, hasta que finalmente logra deshacerse del pantalón. Éste se le desliza hacia abajo, llevándose consigo los boxers. Toda la ropa se le ha venido a enredar en los tobillos, así que la aleja aventándola con el pie. Finalmente, su pene erecto ha quedado expuesto. Él dobla un poco las rodillas, lo suficiente como para empujarlo entre los muslos desnudos y firmes de Lu.

Ella no hace un solo intento por deshacerse de él.

Muy por el contrario, los gemidos de placer que ella intenta ahogar para que no los escuchen desde afuera, son un aliciente más para continuar con la vorágine que lo consume. No sólo es aceptado, sino que es deseado, casi demandado a que continúe.

El se inclina súbitamente a mordisquearle los pezones. Primero uno y después el otro, atropelladamente, casi con desesperación. Ella se arquea hacia adelante ofreciéndole… requiriéndole que los succione vehementemente.

Él necesita saber que ella puede realmente ser toda suya, que él puede lograr en alguien un deseo incontrolable, aún cuando ese alguien no sea la que él verdaderamente anhela. De cualquier modo, en su mente alterada, la piel blanca y tersa de Lu se va transfigurando en la piel que él recuerda de Jordan, igualmente suave y nívea. En su confundido cerebro hasta los olores le engañan, porque el perfume que percibe ahora es también el de Jordan.

Su lengua va probando la piel desnuda y desciende rápidamente por la línea central del vientre hasta alcanzar su pubis. Allí él se detiene un poco a lamerla, hasta que se encuentra con el clítoris. El sabor salitroso y dulce es un manjar que actúa como placebo, una medicina que alivia su corazón acongojado.

Lu es Jordan, y Jordan es lo único que tiene sentido en su mundo atribulado.

Toma la protuberancia entre los labios y la succiona con urgencia, haciendo que ella se contorsione sin control. Finalmente los dos resbalen de la puerta acristalada hacia el suelo. Y allí tendidos y arqueados de forma extraña, él le introduce dos dedos en la vagina. Está toda mojada, más que lubricada y dispuesta a recibirlo por completo. Él mueve sus dedos dentro de ella, explorando los pliegues y las oquedades, sintiendo con las yemas la carne suave y resbalosa. Esto lleva su erección al límite, haciéndola demasiado dura, incluso dolorosa para aguantar el deseo de desfogarse. Él se retira súbitamente del delicioso hueco y con ambas manos la toma de las nalgas. La acerca hacía si casi con violencia. En este brusco movimiento ella anticipa que él está por cumplir su cometido. Pero Lu todavía tiene el cerebro para hacerle una petición, así que se dobla hacia él hasta alcanzar su oído.

Con voz jadeante y apenas audible le dice, "Woody… el condón."

Las palabras lo alcanzan como una ráfaga de aire helado. Se da cuenta de repente que ella no es la que él ha estado fantaseado. La voz es inconfundible. Ante sus ojos, la hermosa cabellera, oscura y larga de Jordan, se transforman en la rubia que realmente tiene enfrente. Las facciones y hasta los olores también cambian de forma abrupta. Un golpe de realidad lo azota, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

No es ella.

Y sin embargo, le acomete una necesidad irracional por terminar lo que ha empezado. Ya en el borde del acantilado, con los pies apenas agarrados de la orilla, él tiene que tirarse. Con los ojos cerrados, bien apretados, tiene que llenarse el estómago de vacío. Tiene que intoxicarse con ella, vaciar su amargura en ella, consumirse en ella.

Rápidamente, se las arregla para acercar su pantalón y tomar el condón de uno de los bolsillos. Lu se lo arrebata y rasga con los dientes la envoltura. Ya en sus manos, ella lo despliega delicadamente sobre su pene erecto, acariciándolo de abajo para arriba, y de arriba para abajo. Se toma algunos instantes para disfrutarlo. Ésta ha sido la única oportunidad que ella ha tenido para participar activamente. Pero aunque hubiera querido prolongar el contacto del pene con su mano, Woody la interrumpe, moviéndose hasta quedarle encima, poniendo las rodillas a los lados de su cuerpo sobre el suelo frío. El mismo suelo donde yace la espalda desnuda de la hermosa mujer.

Él la somete con un brazo, mientras que con el otro se acomoda las caderas, y justo en un segundo, inhalando una amplia bocanada de aire y sosteniéndola en los pulmones -- como un buzo a punto de sumergirse-- él la penetra fuertemente. Ya adentro, el aire se le escapa en un gruñido sordo. Ella se arquea empujándose contra él, entregándose voluntariamente a su impetuoso movimiento. Con duros empellones, él entra y sale varias veces, y puja, como queriendo destrozarla. De forma extraña, este feroz ajetreo hace que Lu se siente terriblemente excitada. Jamás ha sentido el corazón galopante casi salirse de su pecho ni la piel tan electrizada. Nunca su vagina se ha contraído tantas veces y de forma tan involuntaria. En una última y violenta acometida, él se deja ir, el mundo desaparece por un instante interminable. Su cuerpo se destroza contra los arrecifes cuando finalmente los golpea en la caída.

El mundo es furia, y una ahogada exhalación final se le escapa.

En cuanto ella siente el desfogue dentro de su vagina, se viene junto con él, y entre convulsiones de placer, logra apagar un grito mordiendo el pantalón que se encuentra tirado junto a ella.

Todo ha terminado.

Lu le planta un amoroso beso en la mejilla cuando la cara de Woody termina descansando contra el piso, a un lado de la suya. Para ella, este ha sido un encuentro mágico, excitante, la prueba fehaciente de que este hombre maravilloso está comenzando a quererla de forma verdadera. Él la ha buscado en un instante sensible, se le ha entregado todo... Lu todavía no se pregunta de donde ha salido la furia, aunque quizás más tarde, con mente fría pueda empezar a reconocer los motivos y la urgencia con los que Woody la ha tomado. Por el momento, sus grandes estudios, su sentido común, su innegable inteligencia no le ayudan a comprender lo que realmente ha sucedido.

El amor es ciego, sordo, y además, inventa.

A Woody le arde la mejilla, el beso ha sido lo último que él hubiera esperado. En ese mismo instante la resaca emocional lo asalta. La vergüenza aflora, dentro del caos de emociones que le embarga. Lu no se merece este trato. Y sin embargo, ella así lo quiere, maltratado, con el alma contrahecha.

Quizás él pueda aprender a amarla…

Y sin embargo, él se da cuenta de inmediato del engaño. Lu es su mentira, y así como algunas verdades lo hacen, las mentiras también matan.


	4. Vino y Sangre

Capítulo 4. **Vino y sangre.**

Jordan aún conserva la toalla enredada en la cabeza, secando su cabello. El baño no ha servido de mucho para relajarla. Siente los músculos tensos y crispados. Se saca la toalla, dejándola sobre una de las sillas, y sacude el cabello húmedo sobre sus hombros. Su pijama se moja con el contacto del cabello húmedo, pero eso ahora a ella no le importa gran cosa.

Después, se dirige hacia la cocina y toma una botella para servirse otra copa de vino, la cuarta, o quizás la quinta de esa infame noche. Se queda un momento hipnotizada mirando el líquido oscuro y purpúreo rozando el borde del cristal transparente. Ella piensa que le recuerda demasiado a la sangre coagulada, si no fuera por su contrastante fluidez y su distintivo olor. Agita en círculos suaves la copa debajo de su nariz, a la vez que toma una gran bocanada de aire para constatar el aroma y asegurarse de ese modo que no es realmente sangre. Bebe un sorbo y lo conserva en el hueco de la boca por un momento, saboreándolo. Las papilas gustativas aún no se le han entumecido por el efecto del alcohol. Ella aún tiene el control.

Deja la copa sobre la barra de la cocina, y toma en su lugar una fotografía. En realidad es una de esas tiras de fotos que se sacan de las máquinas que ponen en las salidas de las estaciones del subterráneo. La mira con nostalgia, y acaricia con la yema del dedo índice la cara de JD, que se encuentra junto a ella, sonriendo.

Los dos parecen tan felices.

Ella suspira melancólica. El recuerdo de aquella tarde cuando JD y ella se tomaron esas fotos resurge nítido. Las risas resuenan en su mente con claridad. Él la tiene tomada de la cintura, amorosamente, con familiaridad. Jordan se muerde los labios, intentando suprimir el opresivo pesar que le azota en el vientre de repente.

"_¡Vamos, Cavanaugh!" Él la jala hacia la cabina__. _

"_¿Qué? No, no. Hace mucho que no tengo quince." Ella protesta y se resiste jalando en dirección contraria, con una expresión entre alegre y alarmada en su cara._

"_¡Eh__, no seas aguafiestas! Vamos. Te juro que te vas a divertir." Él le pone unas monedas al aparato, mientras se voltea hacia ella para sonreírle maliciosamente. _

_Ella frunce el ceño, preguntándose qué es lo que este malandrín se trae entre manos, y aunque no puede negar que la invitación le suena atractiva, tampoco puede dejar de sentir un poco el bochorno por convertirse en un cliché del 'Día de San Valentín'._

_Aún entre protestas, __JD finalmente logra meterla junto con él al pequeño espacio que la cabina ofrece para ambos. Él se sienta en la banca mientras la abraza de la cintura jalándola hacia sí, de tal manera que ella se siente sobre sus piernas. _

_Las luces de la cámara los sorprenden riendo todavía, y una tras otra, las fotos graban ese momento. __Cuando la máquina termina de hacer su trabajo, JD aprovecha la situación para darle un beso apasionado, que si bien al principio era robado, termina por ser completamente correspondido. _

_¡Qué bien__ se siente ser un cliché! Con las mariposas revoloteando en el estómago…_

Jordan deja la tira de fotos sobre la barra y toma de nuevo la copa. Camina hacia el sofá mientras bebe profusamente de ella, y se deja caer de golpe en el asiento. Unas cuantas gotas salpican el piso, y Jordan las contempla distraída. Vuelve a pensar en lo extrañamente semejantes que son a gotas de sangre vieja.

Mira nerviosamente de un lado para otro, se muerde los labios…Un amargo suspiro se le escapa mientras lucha por no dejar salir las lágrimas que se le agolpan en los ojos y que le han nublado la vista.

¡Que tristemente vacía le parece la habitación de repente! Quizás las cosas serían diferentes si no hubiera cedido a ese enorme deseo de estar con Woody, echando por tierra todo lo que había logrado con JD… si hubiera tomado las decisiones correctas.

La maldita pregunta que le ha estado taladrando el cerebro regresa para torturarla una vez más.

"_¿Y yo no?"_

_Los profundos ojos azules de Woody mirándola, expectantes. _

Tiene que dejar de aferrarse a la esperanza de que él la ame después de haberle negado la entrada tantas veces. Es lógico que él prefiriera a Lu. Es demasiado doloroso darse cuenta que su oportunidad con Woody desaparecía ante sus ojos como humo.

La respiración se le dificulta de repente cuando le sobreviene un ataque de ansiedad. Ya no puede luchar más y llora desconsolada. Una a una, las lágrimas van vaciando su alma, haciendo cada vez más grande el hueco que va ocupando la soledad.

Después de un rato, entre sollozos, logra controlarse. Vuelve otra vez la mirada a la copa que tiene en la mano y se da cuenta de lo poco que queda de vino. Se lleva la copa a la boca y lo termina de golpe. Cierra los ojos, la cabeza le empieza a dar vueltas, el efecto del alcohol ha empezado a hacer su jugada.

Deja la copa en el piso y se recuesta en el sillón, acurrucándose con las rodillas encogidas contra el vientre y los brazos alrededor de su pecho, los ojos aún cerrados y el corazón completamente yermo.

El cansancio la rinde finalmente y en su mente las cosas empiezan a confundirse. JD, el vino, la sangre, Woody, el departamento vacío.

La cara de JD sonriéndole desde una fotografía vieja, carcomida por lo años.

Vino tinto, gotas de sangre esparcidas en el piso.

Rojo sangre, Woody.

Woody.


	5. A veces, lo evidente nos engaña

Capítulo 5. **A veces, lo evidente nos engaña**.

La fría y lluviosa mañana hacen juego con su estado de ánimo. Jordan deja que el agua la moje sin preocuparse por cubrirse. Se aproxima con paso firme hacia los muelles, taconeando con sus botas sobre las resbalosas baldosas y por entre la gente que se amontona detrás del cerco que la policía ha desplegado para impedir el paso. Sortea la entrada en un movimiento -- agachándose por debajo de la cinta amarilla-- enseñando su gafete al guardia. Debe ser un novato ya que no la ha reconocido antes. Ella continúa su camino enérgicamente, cuando se da cuenta que una figura demasiado conocida se le aproxima corriendo con una sombrilla. Su corazón da un vuelco y se le hace un nudo en la garganta, pero no detiene el paso. A pesar del efecto que él produce en ella, Jordan se mantiene imperturbable, no dejando escapar un solo signo que la delate.

"Jordan," Woody la cubre con el paraguas rápidamente, mientras aprieta suavemente con la mano su brazo derecho a forma de saludo.

"Hola," ella le responde con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible. No hay sonrisa en su rostro, sólo una expresión serena e indescifrable.

El cuerpo de Woody la roza de forma imprevista conforme toma su paso, rumbo a la escena del crimen.

"O Dios, estás toda mojada. Vas a pescar una gripe," él le dice preocupado al ver su cabello relamido por el agua y goteando sobre su gabardina beige.

Ella se encoge de hombros mientras suspira. "Perdí mi paraguas, no encontré la gorra de la gabardina, y advierto, no estoy justificándome por haber llegado tarde, pero se me ponchó una llanta justo saliendo de la casa. Ya comenzaba a pensar que me había levantado con el pie izquierdo, cuando un amable taxista se ofreció a cambiar la llanta. He de haber lucido patética bajo la lluvia y tratando de hacer la maniobra yo sola," ella relata, tratando de parecer indiferente al constante roce de sus cuerpos mientras caminan juntos por el muelle bajo el resguardo del paraguas. Sin embargo, su corazón late desenfrenado. Para completar su mala suerte, Woody es el detective designado. Después de haber pasado una noche horrible, llena de pesadillas y sobresaltos, totalmente incómoda en el sofá de su departamento, sin haber podido procesar adecuadamente todavía sus sentimientos. Los efectos de la cruda, alcohólica y emocional, la tienen presa con un terrible dolor de cabeza, a pesar de las aspirinas que ha tomado al salir a atender el llamado

¡Quién dijo que el amor sólo duele en el alma!

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo duele por él, y ella no puede hacer nada al respecto.

"¡Qué terrible! Me hubieras llamado para que pasara por ti." Woody la mira entre consternado y culpable.

Jordan se voltea y lo examina extrañada. "Aparte de que _NO_ me hubiera gustado interrumpir tus _actividades matutinas_, yo no tenía idea de que tú ibas a estar aquí ¿O es que me pediste específicamente? Porque si es así, tengo que pedirte que dejes de hacerlo. Me hace sentir incómoda."

Woody parpadea sorprendido ante esta respuesta tan enérgica, conteniendo un segundo la respiración y frunciendo el ceño. Se recupera rápidamente y la toma otra vez suavemente del brazo, forzándola a detenerse un momento.

"¡Qué!¿Ya no somos amigos?" Le dice con un tono suave, mirándola amorosamente a los ojos.

"Amigos siempre seremos, Woody. Pero yo creo que a Lu no le parecerá nada gracioso que me estés llamando a atender tus casos. En eso, las cosas han cambiado." Su respuesta es firme y serena, muy por el contrario de lo que realmente le hierve en el estómago. '¡Demonios! ¿Qué no puedes dejar de hacerlo? Dejar de hacerme sentir que me derrito ante ti, que necesito que me beses, que necesito de tu olor junto a mí para sentirme segura. Que tu mirada es algo que preciso como el aire…' Jordan se debate entere tantas emociones que debe controlar pero no deja que ninguna de ellas aflore.

Por un instante fugaz, Woody parece un niño desamparado. Deja ver un destello de impotencia, de profunda tristeza en sus ojos, y los hombros echados un poco hacia adelante, como derrotado. A Jordan le da un vuelco el corazón. Reconoce que lo ha herido, pero puede más su necesidad de supervivencia y continúa con su fachada, impávida.

Woody se voltea hacia donde se reúnen las personas que investigan la escena del crimen, quizás pretendiendo que revisa el entorno. Para cuando regresa a mirarla, es otra vez el hombre seguro de sí mismo, quizás rozando en petulancia, dueño de la situación.

"Disculpa. No volverá a pasar," él le promete, despreocupadamente.

La toma con su mano abierta por la base de la espalda y la conduce suavemente hacia dónde el trabajo los espera. Ella no ofrece resistencia y camina bajo su dirección.

Junto a uno de los botes blancos que pululan en el muelle, descansa el cuerpo lívido de un muchacho sobre el piso mojado. Woody los detiene junto a él y le da el mango del paraguas a Jordan para que ella lo sostenga, mientras saca su libretita de la bolsa del impermeable.

"Thomas Richmond. Dieciséis. Dejó su casa la noche del sábado. Su padre lo reportó desaparecido para la tarde del domingo. Un residente lo encontró flotando hoy en la mañana junto a su bote. Como es vecino del lugar, lo reconoció de inmediato, ya estaba muerto para cuando lo sacó del agua. Es muy triste, su padre y su hermana están en shock, no he podido hablar con ellos… sus amigos se enteraron y empezaron a llegar casi enseguida. Todos coinciden en que era un buen muchacho, que jugaba fut y que todos disfrutaban de su compañía. Muy alegre, sin enemigos. Y sin embargo…" se detiene a señalar un agujero en la cabeza, que demuestra la entrada de una bala al estilo ejecutorio. "Parece más que evidente la causa de la muerte."

Jordan llama a uno de los oficiales cercanos y le da el paraguas cuando éste atiende. Deja su maletín a un lado, sobre el piso. Saca los guantes del bolsillo de su gabardina y se los pone mientras se agacha sobre el cuerpo para empezar su inspección, bajo la mirada escrutadora pero impasible de Woody.

Después de un rato, ella señala, "Bueno, Woody, a veces lo evidente nos engaña. Es cierto que no hay señales obvias de trauma, no parece que hubo forcejeo ni intención de defenderse, y todo esto señalaría a que la muerte se debió al disparo en la cabeza. Pero…" ella se detiene para enfatizar su reparo, "tampoco parece haber sangrado."

"Y eso significa…" él le conmina a que le explique.

"Pues que ya había muerto antes de que le dispararan. No podré estar segura hasta después de la autopsia, porque el agua salada pudo muy bien haber lavado la sangre y cauterizado la herida."

Jordan se levanta rápidamente y señala al equipo que retiren el cuerpo. Ella los acompaña hasta la camioneta de la morgue. El oficial con el paraguas, la sigue en el camino, protegiéndola para que no se moje, mientras Woody se queda en la escena del crimen, observándola tristemente alejarse por entre la gente. Su actitud derrotada regresa, acentuada aún más por la lluvia que le cae encima libremente.


	6. No vuelvas a dónde has sido feliz

Capítulo 6. **No vuelvas a los lugares dónde has sido feliz**.

La mañana es brillante y hermosa, el azul de este cielo contrasta con la lluvia que el día anterior no dejó de caer, inmisericorde. La fría y vigorizante brisa acaricia su rostro conforme ella gana terreno. Jordan corre sin prisa, manteniendo un paso firme y constante, avanzando por el paseo entablado que bordea el malecón. El mismo paseo que solía recorrer junto con Woody, en tiempos más felices. El alcohol no le ha servido de mucho para hacerse sentir menos miserable, y este anhelo de sentirse mejor la ha llevado a intentar conseguir endorfinas con el ejercicio.

La felicidad es un complejo estado del cuerpo y del espíritu. Es una serie de compuestos químicos que recorren nuestros fluidos vitales y que son el resultado de un ambiente que nos acoge en un nicho de amor y seguridad. Si uno no puede lograr eso, sólo quedan los paliativos, hay que conseguir placer a como de lugar. Alcohol y drogas para embrutecer la pena. Ejercicio, chocolates y sexo desenfrenado para liberar las endorfinas – los químicos de la felicidad. Por lo pronto, tendrá que conformarse sólo con el ejercicio porque los chocolates no son lo suyo. El alcohol y las drogas le estorban para trabajar y dejan secuelas peores que la enfermedad. Y el sexo… bueno, pues todavía no hay un candidato plausible para practicarlo.

Jordan viene distraída oyendo música en su iPod. Hasta el momento, el ejercicio ha cumplido con su cometido, aislándola del dolor y proporcionándole una burbuja de solaz en la que estar consigo misma es incluso agradable. Su mente se ocupa en su más reciente caso. Si bien es cierto que ayer hizo tres autopsias, la única en la que puede pensar por el momento es en la de ese pobre chico… Thomas. Dos son las razones para ello. La primera y la más obvia, es que es un caso de homicidios y Woody es el detective asignado. Esto los mantiene unidos – a Woody y a ella--- por más mórbido que parezca. Él la requirió específicamente, como antaño, y eso todavía le da esperanzas. No todos crecen al mismo tiempo, ella ha madurado lo suficiente como para reconocer que lo ama, pero él quizás todavía necesite de espacio y algo de tiempo.

Por otro lado, está la familia de Thomas. Su padre y su hermana. Ayer han ido a reconocer el cuerpo y fue, como siempre en este tipo de casos, una experiencia desconsoladora. Un chico tan joven, con toda la vida por delante. Seguramente hubiera sido un hombre guapo y dulce como su padre. Lo más extraño del caso acerca de su muerte ha sido la bala. Ella estaba en lo correcto al asumir que Thomas había muerto antes de recibir el impacto. Jordan espera recibir hoy el examen toxicológico, y encontrar allí algún indicio que les de luz al respecto ¿Qué se esconderá detrás de este fallido intento por engañarlos con la causa de la muerte? El calibre de la bala y la forma de la ejecución muestran la mano poderosa de las mafias, incluso el intento por deshacerse del cuerpo, botándolo al rio. Sin embargo, todo el procedimiento ha sido tan descuidado que de ninguna manera pudo haber sido hecho por un profesional. Por otro lado, el chico no tiene antecedentes y proviene de una familia amorosa de clase media acomodada. Tal vez encuentren más pistas cuando ella y Woody vayan a hablar con el padre, hoy en la tarde.

Esta es otra situación que la tiene confundida. Woody. Tenerlo todos los días en su vida, sentirlo tan cerca y tan afectuoso como el amigo que siempre ha sido, y sin embargo, tan fuera del alcance, tan penosamente lejos. Es muy confuso siempre estar esperando el momento del día en que él aparecerá, pero al mismo tiempo, evitar los encuentros, que son simplemente dolorosos. Preguntarse constantemente si el que él la siga llamando para atender sus casos significa algo más, si todavía hay algo que se pueda rescatar.

La música en su iPod la mantienen aislada de los ruidos que la rodean, pero un audífono se desajusta de forma repentina, y al caer se le enreda en la ropa. Ella se detiene un momento para arreglarlo, y es en ese instante que escucha una risa demasiado conocida. El corazón le da un vuelco. Busca inmediatamente, volteando para todos lados la cabeza, para ver si no es un efecto de su mente trastornada. Pero rápidamente constata que, unos diez metros adelante de ella, una pareja corre por el mismo paseo.

Woody y Lu.

Ella viene jugueteando con él, haciéndole cosquillas en el torso y molestándolo para que se distraiga del ejercicio. Él pretende que no pasa nada, hasta que finalmente la atrapa por la cintura y la atrae hacia sí, divertido. Jordan se pone a resguardo de su vista detrás de un carrito de hot dogs, pero sigue con detenimiento todo lo que ellos hacen. El corazón le late en el pecho, desenfrenado.

Él la besa, dulce y largamente.

Jordan siente que se le nubla la vista, recordando el instante que los sorprendió besándose en la oficina de Woody. Pero ahora no es la sorpresa, sino la angustiosa certeza de que lo ha perdido, de que él ha encontrado a una mujer mejor, menos retorcida. No es lo mismo saberlo con otra, que verlo con otra en un sencillo momento de cotidianeidad. Un golpe de realidad le azota en el vientre y le asalta el deseo de desaparecer, de correr para refugiarse.

¡A quién se le ocurre visitar los lugares en donde antaño ha sido feliz! ¡Y por qué la trae él a recorrer lo mismos lugares que han sido sólo suyos!

Jordan vuela sobre sus pasos, en sentido contrario de ellos. Las lágrimas caen sin reparo sobre sus ropas, mojándola -- el pecho oprimido por el dolor y la desesperación.

Una sola idea la consume…

Lo ha perdido.


	7. Tan cerca y tan lejos

Capítulo 7. **Tan cerca y tan lejos.**

Woody busca el coche de Jordan por entre los autos estacionados a lo largo de la porción del Long Wharf que colinda con el Boston Marriott. Este es uno de esos barrios donde, sin ser demasiado presuntuoso, la gente vive bastante bien.

El señor Richmond -- el padre de Thomas -- debe ser un hombre adinerado, dado el precio de los departamentos en esta zona. El domicilio en particular se encuentra en un edificio que tiene vista a los muelles. La gente va y viene, cruza el Commercial Wharf, toma asiento en uno de los restaurantes al aire libre o se dirige a tomar un taxi, en la esquina del hotel. Lugareños y turistas se confunden en ésta agradable tarde de primavera. Es un buen sitio para crecer. Rodeado de cultura y de diversiones.

Recargado en el cofre de su auto, Woody ha tenido un rato para apreciar el panorama, ya que Jordan no aparece todavía. Él se resiste a confesarlo abiertamente, pero esta entrevista lo tiene algo ansioso. Y no es por el caso, ya que no tiene visos de convertirse en un caso de alto perfil. Esta es, aunque triste, una situación bastante común envuelta en un manto de misterio forzado. Jordan ha querido convencerlo de que hay una conspiración alrededor de la muerte del chico.

Jordan siendo Jordan.

Ella es justamente lo que lo inquieta. La relación entre ambos se ha vuelto demasiado formal, Jordan lo ha mantenido a una distancia que raya en la evitación. Si no fuera por el caso, quizás ni siquiera sabría de ella.

Para él, las cosas se han vuelto demasiado complicadas. Aún cuando lo que siente por Lu es un cariño sincero y una fuerte atracción sexual, eso no ha sido suficiente como para alejar sus pensamientos de Jordan. Todo el día ha estado esperando este momento, para encontrarse con ella. No ha conseguido un mejor pretexto para que se muestre más que acceder a investigar su teoría conspiratoria. Sin embargo, ella no ha querido hacer el viaje con él, argumentando que Garret le ha pedido un favor de último minuto.

Por fin, la ve aparecer por entre la gente. Su hermosa y esbelta figura resalta de la muchedumbre. Enfundada en sus pantalones de mezclilla y un saco de lana grueso, su cabello oscuro flota sobre sus hombros al paso cadencioso y seguro que siempre la ha caracterizado. Woody siente al verla un tumulto de emociones contradictorias: alegría, una trepidante excitación, dolor, confusión, impotencia, frustración, enojo, pero sobre todas ellas… amor. Y sin embargo, sabe muy bien que debe ocultarlo, porque ya ha sido herido demasiadas veces con el guante blanco de su indiferencia.

A pesar de todo, no puede evitar el deseo incontrolable de tocarla, de sentir su proximidad, de oír su voz nuevamente, y se apresura precipitadamente a encontrarse con ella junto a la entrada del edificio.

"Jordan, creí que ya no llegabas ¿Algún problema?" Él la alcanza por detrás y le toca afectuosamente el hombro derecho a forma de saludo. Él juraría que ella tiembla ligeramente durante el contacto.

"Woody! No te había visto," ella justifica el sobresalto. Lo mira con ojos muy tristes, que no hacen más que hacerle un agujero en el alma. Pero Jordan inmediatamente cambia la postura a esa indescifrable apariencia, calma e impasible, que lo ha turbado últimamente.

"Bueno, después del asunto con Garret, Lily necesitaba decirme algo de la boda. Para no perder tiempo, se ofreció a traerme mientras platicábamos. Ahora me arrepiento porque francamente, yo hubiera llegado más rápido manejando mi auto, aún después de haber platicado con ella ¡Es terriblemente lenta conduciendo! Pero ya estoy aquí… ¿Entramos?" Termina diciendo mientras atraviesa la puerta. Él la sigue de inmediato.

Suben al elevador y encontrándose en el espacio tan pequeño del cubo, la sensación de su proximidad se torna avasalladora. Él quisiera abrazarla y sentir su tibia y suave piel acariciándolo, embriagarse con el aroma de su perfume mezclado con el olor que es inconfundiblemente suyo. Pero ella, con sólo unos centímetros, mantiene una enorme distancia que parece fríamente calculada, un comportamiento ceremonioso que difícilmente tienen que ver con las bromas pesadas que ella suele jugarle. Y es increíblemente doloroso. Esa intimidad que se desvanece.

Están tan cerca y a la vez, tan lejos.

"Ya tengo el examen toxicológico de Thomas." Jordan aprovecha para avanzar en el caso, sin permitir que se infiltre algo más personal en la conversación. "Confirmó cocaína, pero no en una cantidad peligrosa. No pudo haber sido la causa de la muerte. Parece como si su corazón sólo hubiera dejado de funcionar."

"¿Estás completamente segura que el disparo no lo mató? Es bastante improbable que un muchacho de dieciséis años muera de forma repentina, porque el corazón se detuvo. Si no tuvo una sobredosis o algo así, entonces ¿cómo explicas su muerte?" Si este es el juego que deben jugar de ahora en adelante, él lo sabe jugar bastante bien. Negación y frialdad. Sobrevivir es lo único que cuenta.

Salen del elevador cuando éste se detiene. Jordan camina rápidamente hacia el departamento de Richmond, seguida de cerca por Woody. "Eso es justamente lo que vamos a averiguar en unos momentos, déjamelo a mí." Ella toca el timbre.

"Yo soy el policía ¿recuerdas?" Él resopla. Por el momento, mantenerse imperturbable es algo que todavía no logra. La emoción que hace unos instantes sentía por ella se ha transformado en enojo y frustración. Se pasa una mano por la base de la nuca, intentando controlarse. Desvía la mirada por un segundo. Tensa la quijada. Regresa a mirarla con esa expresión de cansancio que resulta de pelear siempre las mismas batallas.

Ella lo mira serena, sin embargo, hay por un instante, un destello fugaz en sus ojos que la delata. Woody puede ver por ese instante el tremendo esfuerzo que ella está librando internamente. Esto lo confunde y lo sume en un abismo de ansiedad ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué está tratando ella de ocultar?

En ese momento, la puerta se abre y deja ver la alta y contrita figura del padre de Thomas. Jordan y Woody asumen inmediatamente sus roles oficiales, transformándose en el Detective y la Médico Forense. Mostrando una sonrisa claramente estudiada, Woody lo saluda y entra al departamento. "Señor Richmond, buenas tardes. Gracias por recibirnos."

Jordan sólo asiente con la cabeza y entra después de él.


	8. Alma en pena

Capítulo 8. **Alma en pena****.**

Sentada en el lujoso sillón de piel de la sala de los Richmond, Jordan observa a hurtadillas cómo Woody inspecciona -- con aire de encuentro casual-- los extensos libreros que delimitan el espacio. Él se para a leer los títulos o a tomar de entre los anaqueles uno de los múltiples adornos. Se pueden ver gran cantidad de figuras de arte, cuadros y reproducciones de objetos arqueológicos, mezclados con fotografías familiares. A unos pasos del enorme ventanal que da vista a los muelles, se encuentra un hermoso piano negro de un cuarto de cola. La luz del atardecer entra diáfana, bañando con su claridad los amplios interiores del departamento. Woody se toma su tiempo mientras observa una de las fotografías de la estantería, aprovechando también que Jordan ha estado dirigiendo su propio interrogatorio al padre de Thomas.

"Thomas fue siempre un niño cariñoso, de buen corazón. Pero también era un muchacho inteligente, sabía muy bien los trucos de la droga, nosotros hablábamos sin tabúes al respecto. No entiendo en qué momento sucedió esto," el señor Richmond contesta a una de las preguntas que Jordan le ha hecho. Él es un hombre alto, de complexión delgada pero atlética. La sien se le ha empezado a platear, dejando ver a un hombre maduro, con un poco más de cuarenta años. Su rostro muestra un profundo pesar, donde las líneas de la frente se han marcado por la pena. Sin embrago, aún se puede admirar la armonía y belleza de sus ojos azules - detrás de sus lentes-- profundos y de inteligencia fulgurante que acentúan el aire de intelectualidad que le rodea.

"Es muy común que los muchachos la prueben. Tienen que encajar en los círculos de amigos, sentirse aceptados. Sin embargo, la cantidad de cocaína que encontramos en su cuerpo no es suficiente como para explicar su muerte," Jordan dice al compungido padre. "¿Estaba él enfermo de algo? Su historia clínica no muestra nada, tampoco que tomara alguna clase de medicamentos que se contraindicaran…"

"Bueno, su historia clínica probablemente no esté completa porque nos mudamos a Boston hace cinco años, cuando me dieron la plaza en la Universidad de Suffolk." El hombre suspira, tristemente, mientras recupera la voz para continuar hablando. "Él estuvo muy enfermo cuando tenía seis años. Leucemia linfoblástica. Pero fue detectada a tiempo y tratada oportunamente. Se recuperó totalmente. No puede ser…" Él no logra terminar la frase, la voz le traiciona al quebrarse. Cierra los ojos, traga saliva penosamente.

Jordan lo mira, empática, y espera unos segundos para continuar hablando. Se mueve al filo del asiento, para alargar su brazo y alcanzar la mano del pobre padre que está sentado enfrente de ella. Lo toma afectuosamente en un intento por transmitirle un poco de fuerzas. Ella no puede imaginarse la tragedia que debe ser perder a un hijo. Pero a la Tragedia la ha visto a los ojos todos los días, en cada uno de los familiares que visitan a un ser querido en la morgue, y en cada una de las víctimas que ya no pueden exigir justicia. Ella sabe muy bien lo que significa una mano amiga.

Woody la mira a ella, mientras tanto, y el corazón se le encoge porque reconoce lo mucho que él ama ésta identificación de Jordan con la víctima. La admirable joven de cabellera oscura es la persona más humana y generosa – por no decir la más bella-- que jamás ha conocido. Y en ese instante se siente con la furia suficiente como para combatir mil mareas, hasta resarcirle a su amada la fe en los hombres. Encontrar al asesino, castigar al maldito.

"Dylan ¿recuerda si uno de los medicamentos que tomó su hijo en esa época fue alguno relacionado a la antracilina? ¿Quizás adriamicina?" Jordan pregunta con voz cálida, cuando siente que el hombre se relaja un poco.

El Profesor Dylan Richmond abre los ojos y la mira sorprendido, una miríada de emociones le asaltan. Él recupera su mano de entre las de Jordan y la frota contra su pierna, nerviosamente. "¿Adriamicina? Sí, era una de sus medicinas… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabe…?

"Porque recientemente se ha encontrado que debilita el músculo cardíaco y puede causar un daño importante al ventrículo izquierdo de forma imperceptible. Pero la lesión puede llegar a ser tan grave como para convertirla en una cardiomiopatía. Eso, combinado con la cocaína, pudo ser la causa de su muerte. De cualquier forma, el disparo en la cabeza todavía nos pone en jaque… porque alguien está tratando de desviar la investigación y quizás quiere que creamos que la droga sólo fue un hecho casual." Jordan explica.

"Profesor Richmond," Woody encuentra este momento oportuno para intervenir. "¿Puede usted decirnos si su hijo empezó a tener conductas extrañas últimamente? Algo que le llamara la atención, confrontaciones…" él se calla como dándole pie al otro hombre para que continúe.

"No sé, yo creí que todo estaba bajo control. Yo asistía a sus partidos de soccer, a las reuniones del colegio, le ayudaba en las tareas… incluso platicábamos de las chicas de la escuela." Él responde, sinceramente confundido.

Woody toma de nuevo la fotografía que ha estado examinando desde hace rato, y se la muestra al padre de Thomas. "En esta foto, su hijo debió haber tenido ¿qué? ¿catorce, quince años?" El otro hombre asiente con la cabeza a forma de respuesta.

"Corríjame si me equivoco, pero con él están su hermana, usted y ¿su madre?" Woody añade, señalando con el dedo la figura de una mujer hermosa, que en actitud amorosa abraza al muchacho.

"Si, Liz. Ella murió hace un año en un accidente de auto." Richmond agacha la cabeza. "Ya sé a dónde quiere llegar, Detective. Es cierto que la muerte de Liz nos afectó a todos de formas inimaginables. Yo… yo la adoraba. Y es cierto que todos pasamos por una etapa de luto muy dolorosa. Pero sinceramente… yo creí que la estábamos superando… ¿Quiere decir que no vi las señales? Qué mi hijo empezó a drogarse, a escaparse de la realidad ¿y yo no me di cuenta?" Termina hablando con un una voz ronca, gutural, apagada.

"Tendremos que averiguar quién le proveía la droga, en la escuela, con sus amigos del vecindario, con su hermana. Yo sé que esto debe ser duro para usted, pero debe cooperar con nosotros. Intente recordar todo, cualquier pequeño detalle, incluso aunque no crea que esté relacionado." Woody saca su libreta del bolsillo del saco y se sienta al lado de Jordan.

Estos son momentos que, aunque tristes, él atesora. Sentir la proximidad cálida y reconfortante de la hermosa mujer que tiene al lado, él se siente en casa.

Pasan así, media hora más, anotando todas las posibles pistas, las conexiones, las direcciones. Cuando es por fin la hora de partir, Jordan y Woody se despiden del padre de Thomas, asegurando que harán todo lo posible para esclarecer lo sucedido. Ya en el pasillo, ellos siguen discutiendo las posibilidades y las acciones a seguir.

Al salir del elevador, Woody toma amorosamente a Jordan del brazo y le pregunta con la misma naturalidad con la que siempre se ha conducido frente a ella, "¿A dónde te llevo? ¿A tu casa? ¿O a la morgue? Allí dejaste tu auto ¿no es así?"

Jordan se estremece al contacto y responde un poco tensa, "O no, Woody. No te preocupes, Lily quedó de recogerme. Yo sé que debes tener otras cosas que hacer. Yo te hablo mañana cuando sepamos algo más acerca del arma." Ella evita a toda costa quedarse a solas con él. Quizás no sería capaz de seguir fingiendo indiferencia, y la realidad es que ya no le quedan muchas fuerzas.

Woody frunce el ceño y la mira sin estar convencido de dejarla sola. Hasta ese momento, la idea de acompañarla a su casa le ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza. Hablar con ella de las cosas que verdaderamente le importan. Pero esa actitud fría y recelosa con la que Jordan se protege últimamente lo desanima. "¿Estás segura? No tengo algo que hacer que sean tan importante que no te pueda ofrecer un aventón…" insiste con dulzura, mirándola con tristeza a los ojos, escudriñando.

Jordan siente que se desarma ante su mirada, por lo que levanta de un golpe toda su coraza. Nunca ha estado tan cerca de ceder a su deseo irresistible de estar con él. Pero ella debe recordar que él no la ama, que ha escogido a otra mujer, y que sus esperanzas las debe enterrar para no seguir saliendo lastimada. "En serio, no te preocupes. Lily no debe tardar. Te hablo mañana."

Woody se da cuenta que es una batalla perdida. Tal vez sea _ella_ la que tiene otros _planes_..."Está bien." El se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla, y ella siente escalofríos viajando por toda su espina dorsal.

Lo mira angustiosamente alejarse hacia su auto, mientras una lágrima escurridiza se le escapa, delatora. Se voltea bruscamente para ocultarla, y se la seca.


	9. La vida sigue su curso

Capítulo 9. **La vida sigue su curso**.

Jordan se queda parada a unos pasos de la entrada del edificio de Richmond. Siente que la soledad la abruma avasalladora, aún cuando se ve rodeada de una multitud de personas que transitan por el lugar.

Poco a poco, la gente va dejando la plaza y se dirige de nuevo a sus casas. La luz del día se desvanece, las farolas se prenden de repente para reemplazarla. Las sombras se alargan, fantasmagóricas, y el aire frio empieza a apretar, dando paso a la noche.

Lily no se va a aparecer, ha sido sólo un pretexto que Jordan ha puesto para no irse con Woody.

En su corazón pesa una pena enorme. Aún cuando su mente ha aceptado la idea de que Woody tiene a quién dirigirse cada vez que termina el día, su alma todavía no puede aceptar la pérdida. Ese alguien no es ella.

El amor duele demasiado.

Su cuerpo se ha quedado de repente exiguo, sin voluntad para moverse. Pasa el tiempo indefinidamente, y ella sólo acierta a mirar las luces de los autos que transitan por la calle -- sin realmente verlos. No tiene a dónde dirigirse, su departamento es un lugar vacío y frío al que no tiene caso llegar más que a dormir, si es que acaso pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Allí parada, en medio de la banqueta, alguien la empuja con suficiente fuerza cómo para que ella salga de su ensimismamiento. Voltea, autómata, para ver lo que ocurre. Quizás, si hubiera sido un desconocido, no le hubiera siquiera importado, pero es Dylan Richmond quién ha tropezado sin querer con ella.

El hombre camina como poseído, desatento a sus alrededores. No se ha percatado de que en su impetuoso avance, es Jordan con quién se ha topado. Los dos se miran extrañados, un fulgurante segundo que cambia sus vidas. Jordan reconoce en los ojos del afligido padre de Thomas esa llama mortífera que ha visto ya en otros ojos.

En los de Woody frente a Riggs, la pistola amenazante en la sien del delincuente, la determinación irracional en concretar su muerte.

En sus propios ojos en caza de Redding. Cuando al cruzar todo el ancho del país para alcanzar las respuestas, no existía otro motivo para seguir viviendo.

En el instante en que el hombre está tomando impulso para continuar su frenético camino --sin preocuparse siquiera por ofrecerle una disculpa, o por explicar su apuro-- Jordan lo toma firmemente del brazo.

"Dylan ¡Espere un momento!" le demanda, sin soltarlo. De forma inexplicable, ella recupera su fuerza interna. Será quizás que ahora tiene una misión.

El hombre trata de soltarse, sin ser demasiado brusco. El haberla reconocido ha traído un poco de sensatez a sus acciones. "¡Suélteme!" le dice casi suplicando.

Sin embargo, Jordan no ceja en su empeño. Parece increíble que ella pueda retener a un hombre tan grande y fuerte como Dylan, pero no es la fuerza física la que gana en este momento. "¿Qué pretende hacer? ¿A dónde va?" ella le demanda.

"No puedo… Déjeme, tengo que ir…" Él forcejea tanto con las palabras como con las emociones. Hasta que algo le hace clic en su interior, y recupera su determinación. Se suelta violentamente, para dirigirse como un bólido a un auto que está estacionado en la calle.

En el momento que él abre los seguros y está casi adentro del vehículo, Jordan se las arregla para subirse también, aterrizando en el asiento contiguo al conductor.

Dylan la fulmina con la mirada, al tiempo que enciende la máquina. "Está bien, no voy a fingir que usted me interesa. Tengo que encontrar al que mató a Thomas, y si usted se interpone en mi camino, sólo va a salir lastimada."

"¿Sabe algo? ¿¡No nos lo dijo todo, no es así!?" Jordan reconoce el ocultamiento en los ojos del hombre cuando lo examina con la mirada mientras ella se ajusta el cinturón de seguridad.

Dylan ha emprendido la marcha a toda velocidad.

Después de unos segundos de un silencio incómodo y asfixiante, el atormentado hombre por fin responde, "Mire… no he ocultado nada, sólo que no me pude esperar a decírselos. No se me había ocurrido hasta después de que ustedes salieron," él comienza con disgusto, "una persona llamó en la mañana del sábado buscando a Thomas. Le contestó Erin, mi hija. Thomas le arrebató el teléfono, lo que no me pareció extraño en ese momento porque usted sabe cómo son las cosas entre hermanos de esa edad…" Dylan da un volantazo para evitar chocar con una motocicleta que se aparece de repente en una esquina. Las llantas rechinan cuando acelera de nuevo. "Busqué el número en la memoria del teléfono y encontré que el código es del área de Dorchester. Llamé a Erin y me dijo que el tipo se llamaba Driscoll. Y entonces lo recordé." Dylan se pasa la mano izquierda por la frente, secándose el sudor frio. Espera impaciente a que la luz del semáforo cambie a verde. "Debe ser Howard Driscoll. Él vive cerca de Blue Hill."

"¿Y quién es ese Howard Driscoll?" alcanza a preguntar Jordan antes de quedar embarrada en el asiento con un nuevo arrancón. Se agarra como puede de los lados, porque aún con el cinto de seguridad, las maniobras que hace Dylan con el auto la tienen rebotando de un lado para el otro. Demasiada adrenalina que exuda hasta por la gasolina.

"Un muchacho que recién entró a la escuela de Thomas. Dos veces lo llevé a su casa después del partido. Es un muchacho solitario. Él debe saber algo." Él contesta, la quijada tan apretada, que se puede escuchar el chasquido de los dientes.

"¿Y qué piensa hacer cuando lleguemos? ¿Amenazarlo? Ese es trabajo de la policía." Ella le increpa.

Dylan frena de forma abrupta y se mete entre dos autos al estacionarse en la acera, de milagro logra evitar golpearlos. "Pues lo averiguaremos en un minuto, porque ya llegamos," él se voltea y se dirige a Jordan con una actitud amenazante, "usted quédese aquí. Éste es mi asunto."

Ella le responde simplemente, mientras se desabrocha despreocupadamente el cinturón, "quizás deba advertirle que yo no acostumbro seguir ordenes de nadie."


	10. ¿Ya tienes un aprendiz?

Capítulo 10. **¿Ya tienes un aprendiz?**

Dylan se baja hecho una furia del coche, pero el desplante no la intimida en lo más mínimo. Jordan lo sigue de cerca. Él abre la puerta de la cerca metálica que rodea el lugar. La casa en cuestión está al final de la calle, en la esquina, dando el frente a las dos calles de la intersección. Un viejo sedán está estacionado en lo que otrora debió haber sido un bello jardín. Los únicos rastros de vegetación que hoy se pueden ver son los arbustos de la casa contigua. No hay luz visible en ninguna de las ventanas, la gente adentro debe estar durmiendo. Sólo los ilumina el farol de la calle. Es una luz mortecina que apenas alcanza para distinguir otras formas nocturnas.

Suben las escaleras del pórtico en un suspiro, y Dylan está por tocar el timbre a la vez que intenta aporrear la puerta para llamar de una vez por todas la atención de quienquiera que pudiera estar adentro, cuando ésta cede de inmediato. Estaba abierta desde el principio. Jordan lo toma del brazo enérgicamente para impedir que entre, por lo menos por el momento.

"Espere," ella susurra, mirando suspicaz hacia lo poco que se puede ver del interior.

Él intenta soltarse mientras masculla entre dientes, "¡Déjeme! De una vez por todas, le advierto…"

En ese instante, un silbido irrumpe el silencio de la noche, una bala pasa rozando por entre sus cabezas. Ella lo jala hacia afuera mientras otra bala pasa a su lado. Él se arroja encima de ella, intentando protegerla, cayendo de forma aparatosa a un costado de las escaleras y al pie del auto. Una tercera bala los previene de intentar levantarse del suelo. Unos cuantos segundos después, el silencio prevalece. Después se oye el vidrio de una ventana quebrarse y a alguien maldecir, unos pasos en carrera frenética, y por último las llantas de un auto rechinando en lo que parece un arrancón.

Dylan se incorpora y corre hacia el costado de la casa que da hacia la otra calle lo más rápido que puede, seguido a corta distancia por Jordan.

"¡Demonios! ¿Qué fue eso?" Él grita desesperado, cuando se da cuenta que el coche de su atacante ha desaparecido al dar la vuelta al final de la calle. Se mesa el cabello con las manos, en frustración, y se queda mirando en esa dirección por un instante, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

Jordan, mientras tanto, entra a la casa y prende la luz de la sala. Se encuentra con una escena escalofriante. Una mujer está tirada boca abajo en medio de un charco de sangre.

"¡O Dios!" Jordan exclama, y se apresura para ver si sigue con vida, arrodillándose a su lado y tratando de encontrar su pulso. La mujer gime débilmente y mueve apenas el brazo derecho. Dylan entra y se arrodilla junto a las dos mujeres, la mirada confundida, sin saber cómo ayudar.

"¡Llame una ambulancia! Está viva todavía." Jordan le grita a Dylan. Éste saca su celular y hace lo que ella le ha pedido, marcando al 911.

Jordan intenta evaluar el estado en que se encuentra la mujer, mientras llega la ayuda, y descubre un agujero de bala en un costado de la espalda. Tiene dificultad para respirar y su pulso se desvanece rápidamente. Jordan intenta voltearla y Dylan la ayuda lo mejor que puede. Luego, Jordan le da RCP y tanto el pulso como la respiración de la mujer se normalizan. Dylan se encuentra blanco como un fantasma, verdaderamente asustado.

"Dylan, ayúdeme. Presione fuerte para que no salga más sangre, mientras llamo a la policía." Ella le pide enérgicamente. Él ni siquiera protesta, en realidad parece estar agradecido de que haya alguien que le diga qué hacer, y procede a ayudarle rápidamente.

Jordan se levanta y saca su celular del bolsillo del saco. Presiona un número de marcación rápida y exclama, "¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Deja de retozar un momento y contesta!" En medio de esta angustiante situación, no se ha dado cuenta que ha hablado en voz alta.

Del otro lado de la línea, Woody responde con una mezcla de preocupación y molestia, "¿Qué pasa Jordan? Es medianoche y no estoy en servicio…" También se escucha lejana, una voz femenina que protesta algo. Una serie de ruidos delatan a Woody cuando pone el dedo en el micrófono del teléfono para prevenir que Jordan continúe oyendo lo que pasa de su lado. Seguramente, él no quiere que ella se de cuenta que Lu está con él y que efectivamente lo ha interrumpido

"Perdona." Ella traga saliva penosamente y cierra los ojos en un intento por priorizar sus sentimientos. Definitivamente la mujer con herida de bala tiene ventaja sobre su corazón roto. "Necesitas venir de inmediato. Tenemos otra víctima del caso Richmond, una mujer apenas con vida, la ambulancia está por llegar…"

"¿Y se puede saber cómo llegaste tú antes que la ambulancia?"

"Bueno, estábamos investigando una pista cuando esto ocurrió, y…"

"Espera ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?"

"¿Yo? O no. Sorprendida y un poco asustada, eso es todo. Apresúrate, estamos en la esquina de Harvard y…"

"¿Quiénes nosotros? ¿Con quién más estás?"

"Con Dylan Richmond. Él tenía una pista y había que actuar rápido."

"Qué Jordan ¿ya tienes un aprendiz? No eres un jedi ¿sabes? Richmond es un profesor universitario, y tú una médico forense, nada que ver con un policía. No sé por qué te empeñas en arriesgarte…"

Jordan resopla, exasperada. "No voy a discutir contigo. No iba a dejar que Dylan enfrentara esto sólo."

"Está bien, está bien. Ya voy en camino. No te muevas… necesitamos hablar."

Jordan termina de darle la dirección y cuelga.

Se oye la sirena de la ambulancia aproximarse y Jordan analiza la sangrienta escena una vez más. El corazón le late con fuerza en el pecho, han sido demasiadas emociones y necesita encauzar su adrenalina de una forma más productiva que en sentirse miserable. Entonces se da cuenta de que Dylan está sangrando también del hombro izquierdo. Los paramédicos entran en ese instante y se hacen cargo de la mujer en el piso. Jordan se aproxima al confundido profesor y le examina un rozón de bala que le ha desgarrado las ropas y se llevó también la piel del hombro.

"No parece ser algo serio, pero hay que desinfectar y coser, unas diez puntadas servirán."

Jordan toma lo necesario de la maleta de los paramédicos y procede a curarlo, llevándolo a sentarse a las sillas del comedor.

Mientras tanto, la ambulancia parte con la mujer moribunda para el hospital. El equipo de investigación de escenas criminales llega un rato después, y unos minutos más tarde, Jordan ve la apuesta figura de Woody aparecer en la entrada.

Viene solo.

Ella cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro amargo, tratando también de tragar algunas lágrimas que quieren escapársele.

Dylan la mira desconcertado, y después busca en la entrada de la casa lo que ha hecho que ella parezca de repente una chiquilla desvalida. El detective Hoyt, quien la acompañaba esa misma tarde en su casa, se aproxima rápidamente a ellos. Dylan observa de nuevo a Jordan, sorprendido del cambio súbito que ésta ha sufrido en sólo un parpadeo. Ante él, está otra vez la mujer que lo ha cautivado, hermosa y altiva, inteligente y arrojada, tan segura de si misma que él no dudaría en tirarse de la azotea de la casa ahora mismo si ella se lo pidiera.

"¡Jordan!" El detective le llama la atención, la preocupación dibujada en cada línea del rostro.

"Woody." Ella le responde, con una sonrisa indiferente. "Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpirte. Es sólo que las cosas pasaron y…"

"O no, discúlpame tú si fui brusco hace un rato. No tienes la culpa… bueno, si tienes la culpa de ponerte en peligro, pero, uhm… no es tu culpa que me interrumpieras, es decir… es que me tomó por sorpresa, y…"

"No, Woody. Mira, no es mi asunto ¿sale?"

"No lo es ¿verdad?" Él la contempla por un instante, la mirada triste y herida. Sin embargo, se repone de inmediato. "Bueno ¿qué es lo que tenemos?"


	11. Manejando la ambigüedad

Capítulo 11. **Manejando la ambigüedad**

"Tenemos una mujer camino al hospital con herida de bala. Espero que sobreviva, pero la verdad…" Jordan mueve la cabeza negando, convencida de que las posibilidades son muy bajas.

"Y bueno, después de todo este alboroto, parece que tu aprendiz _ya _recibió su primer premio de guerra ¿no?" le suelta Woody, señalando con un gesto de cabeza hacia la herida de Dylan. "Tuviste mucha suerte de no recibir también tu un balazo. No debes seguir exponiéndote de esta manera…" Él la mira consternado y demasiado dulcemente para el gusto de ella. No es que haya querido hacerle burla, pero si establecer claramente su punto, y es que es muy difícil no estar allí para protegerla. Sin embargo, después de que Jordan lo fulmina con los ojos, él intenta retomar su actitud profesional. "¿Tenemos alguna idea acerca de quién es la víctima?"

"No. No, en realidad no tuve tiempo de preguntarle su nombre mientras la revivía." Ella responde, sarcástica. Es una reacción un poco exagerada, y no es que esté precisamente enojada con Woody -- aunque debería estarlo, ya lo ha dicho Lu—sino que le incomoda la actitud sobreprotectora que él toma con ella. Es como si nunca dejaran de ser un poco más que amigos. Como si Lu no existiera. Jordan ya no soporta esa ambigüedad. En realidad, está enojada consigo misma. Debería ser capaz de procesar un poco mejor todo este asunto del amor y del rechazo. Sin embargo, lo que ella siente por Woody es irracional, y va mucho más allá de su voluntad. No es muy buena idea ésta de seguir trabajando juntos. Duele demasiado.

"Si, yo sé quién es," interrumpe Dylan. Hasta este momento, él ha estado observándolos silenciosamente. Todo ha pasado como en una pesadilla interminable desde que Thomas apareció muerto en el muelle. Ahora que está consciente de la herida, el dolor es casi insoportable, y trata de contrarrestarlo presionando fuertemente con la mano de su brazo sano contra la base de la herida, como abrazándose.

Woody y Jordan se voltean al mismo tiempo a mirarlo, con la pregunta en los ojos. "Es la Sra. Driscoll, la madre de Howard," el profesor responde dirigiéndose a Jordan.

Woody abre los ojos un poco más, enfatizando la pregunta que para él todavía no se ha despejado. "¿Y quién es Howard?"

"¡Ah! Justo esa es la pista que veníamos siguiendo, y es lógico… estamos en su casa," responde Jordan, sonriéndole, agradeciendo la intervención de Dylan. "Howard Driscoll, compañero de escuela y del equipo de soccer de Thomas. Le llamó en la mañana del sábado y parece que, por lo que acaba de suceder, definitivamente tuvo que ver con su muerte."

El equipo de investigación de escenas criminales lleva un rato trabajando en el lugar, mientras Jordan y al profesor le cuentan a Woody todo lo sucedido. Por el momento, la mayor interrogante se relaciona con el paradero de Howard, ya que él no aparece, y por lo visto no se descarta que el atacante fuera él mismo. Howard y su madre viven solos en esa casa. La madre es viuda y trabaja en la Universidad de Suffolk en las oficinas administrativas. Sin embargo, no parece lógico que el muchacho haya disparado a su propia madre, y es muy sospechoso que la puerta de la entrada haya estado abierta a medianoche.

"Tenemos una ventana rota con rastros de sangre, y una huella del zapato con algo de sangre en la acera. También las llantas dejaron marcas, podemos identificarlas," resume uno de los investigadores del equipo, al darle la información a Woody.

"Compare esa huella con uno de los zapatos de Howard, quizás podamos saber de una vez por todas si tenemos otra víctima en camino o ya encontramos al probable asesino," Woody le ordena a su vez al investigador. Luego, se dirige a Dylan, "Esto es todo lo que haremos por hoy, profesor, pero necesito que mañana a primera hora se presente en la estación para hacer su declaración. Y una cosa más. Deje que la policía resuelva esto. Si usted sigue interviniendo de ésta manera, puede salir lastimado otra vez y seguramente nos obstruirá el trabajo."

"Mire, detective," Dylan lo mide con la mirada, intentando ser correcto. "Yo cooperaré con ustedes en la medida de lo posible. No fue mi intención que esto pasara y sinceramente espero que la señora Driscoll logre salvarse. Pero si en algún momento hay algo que yo tenga que hacer… pues lo haré. "

Jordan los observa, mientras tanto. Parados uno junto al otro, se da cuenta de que se parecen mucho. Quizás no físicamente, aunque ambos son altos, Woody un poco más que Dylan, y tienen hermosos ojos azules. Dylan parecería el hermano mayor. Sin embargo hay algo más, que ella no ha identificado con claridad. Quizás sea la mirada, que a veces es dulce pero otras es audaz y determinada.

"Dylan, usted todavía tiene a Erin. No se arriesgue más, ella lo necesita." Jordan interviene, odiando estar de acuerdo con Woody, pero reconociendo que él sólo está siendo sensato.

Dylan la mira triste, se enfunda las manos en los bolsillos y frunce el ceño. "En este estado en que me encuentro no soy de mucha ayuda… Mi hija está mejor con mi hermana por el momento. Ella por lo menos se puede dar cuenta si su conducta cambia, protegerla de las drogas…" El hombre traga saliva penosamente y suspira profundo. "Yo nunca supe lo que pasó con Thomas… tengo que entenderlo." El termina mordiéndose los labios y caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta, sin despedirse.

Ella lo mira preocupada y le grita cuando se aleja, "¡Espere! No creo que pueda manejar ¡Déjeme acompañarlo!" y se acerca corriendo hacia él cuando este se detiene.

Él protesta, sin embargo, "No hay problema, ya me las arreglaré."

Si bien es cierto que ella está siendo considerada y que verdaderamente le inquieta el estado en que se encuentra Dylan, tiene también otras intenciones. No quiere quedarse sola con Woody. Lo ha estado evitado todo el día, y después de haberlo interrumpido con Lu, no hay manera de que ella se encuentre a gusto de regreso a su casa con él. Dylan es su escapatoria ¡En qué maldito momento fue a dejar su auto en la morgue!

"En serio Dylan. Así me aseguro que usted vaya directo a su casa. Después me puede prestar su auto para ir a la mía, y yo mañana paso por usted temprano para llevarlo a la comisaría." Ella le sonríe mientras lo toma afectuosamente del brazo.

Dylan agacha la cabeza y se deja conducir por ella. Es cierto. Saltaría del techo si ella se lo pidiera…

Jordan se voltea para despedirse de Woody, con la misma sonrisa indiferente que en nada se parece a la que él ama. "Te llamo mañana."

Woody le sonríe a su vez, confundido, mientras mueve su mano débilmente en despedida.

Él se pregunta ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Jordan se ha ido casi huyendo con ese tipo. Los mira alejarse hasta el auto. Empieza a sentir cómo algo se enciende en la base de su estómago, y le sube rápidamente por el cuerpo, incendiándolo, hasta que le llega al cerebro y le golpea. Odia admitirlo, pero reconoce muy bien lo que le está pasando. Ya lo ha sentido antes.

Desesperación, enojo, celos…

¡Jordan se ha ido con ese tipo y parece estarlo disfrutando!

¡Carajo! ¡Él la ama!

¡¿Qué no puede ella verlo?!


	12. La música no es la culpable

Capítulo 12. **La música no es la culpable.**

El camino de vuelta a casa de Dylan es increíblemente silencioso, cada quién absorto en su propio problema. Una vez que Jordan se estaciona frente al edificio, el hombre se queda todavía sin moverse del asiento, como pensativo.

"Ya llegamos" ella intenta llamar su atención. Él sólo asiente con la cabeza, pero todavía inmóvil. Ella lo mira consternada. "Dylan ¿está usted bien? ¿Le duele mucho la herida?"

Él toma aire penosamente, y la mira con ojos suplicantes. "¿Podría acompañarme un momento? Me da miedo estar a solas conmigo mismo…" Traga saliva, y vuelve a tomar aire, casi hiperventilando. La expresión completamente descompuesta, al borde del colapso. Debe ser muy difícil pedir ayuda para alguien que está acostumbrado a ser siempre el que la brinda.

Jordan sabe que se está metiendo en camisa de once varas, y realmente no debería ofrecer sus servicios, pero no puede soportar que un ser humano tan noble como Dylan sufra de esa manera. "¿Tiene usted café? Tal vez nos haría bien una taza para calmar un poco los nervios," ella sugiera, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Un "gracias," ahogado y ronco le sale de la garganta, mientras cierra los ojos.

Ella siente una pena inmensa por él. Lo toma fuertemente de la mano. "Vamos," le dice finalmente después de unos segundos.

Los dos se bajan del auto y hacen el viaje hacia el departamento en silencio otra vez.

Cuando están ya adentro, ella le pregunta por la cocina, y una vez que él se la ha señalado, ella toma ese camino y se comporta como si estuviera en casa de un viejo amigo. "Dígame Dylan ¿qué es lo que usted hace en la universidad? ¿Cuál es su especialidad?"

Él la sigue y se para junto a la puerta de la cocina para observarla cómo prepara el café.

"Bueno, trabajo en el programa de ética y políticas públicas…" él responde, corto de palabras. En realidad no tiene ánimo alguno de hacer plática ligera. Se conforma con que alguien lo acompañe en éste sórdido momento.

Ella lo entiende así, de tal forma que le sonríe complaciente mientras se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja. "Debe ser muy interesante. Tal vez cuando se sienta más cómodo pueda platicarme acerca de eso." Y sin más preámbulo, se pone a trabajar.

Jordan explora brevemente la cocina, hasta encontrar todo lo que necesita para preparar el café. Pone la cafetera a funcionar y dice, "Su cocina es muy bonita," Intentando romper otra vez la tensión que envuelve a Dylan.

Pero en vez de contestarle, él se distrae buscando las tazas. El sonido de la cafetera es lo único que rompe el silencio. Ella lo observa mientras tanto, con un dejo de tristeza. Él está evitando a toda costa mostrarse débil. Es una lucha enorme que lo tiene casi extenuado. De repente ella reconoce cómo en eso también se parece a Woody…

Cuando el café está listo, ella lo sirve y le alcanza una taza a Dylan. Él la toma un poco confundido, sin saber exactamente qué más hacer. Entonces ella toma la iniciativa y se dirige, con la taza de café en las manos, hacia la sala, donde se encuentra el gran piano negro de media cola que tanto le llamó la atención en la tarde.

"¡Qué hermoso piano, Dylan!" Ella deja el café en la mesa de centro para acariciar la suave superficie del instrumento. "¿Usted toca?"

El hombre se queda mirando el piano por un momento, melancólico. "Liz era la artista… éste era su piano."

Ella se da cuenta que es casi una intromisión a su intimidad, pero ha sido él quién ha pedido su compañía, así que levanta la tapa para tocar las teclas, y escucha los hermosos sonidos que el instrumento puede dar. "Yo en realidad, soy mujer de guitarra. No sé que tan buena sea tocando, pero cuando mi papá tenía el bar, yo llegué a tocar allí." Ella continúa intentando unos acordes, un poco torpe, pero disfrutando verdaderamente de la experiencia.

Él también deja el café en la mesa de centro y le dice, "enseguida regreso." Y desaparece en dirección a las habitaciones. Jordan sigue tocando el piano, una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en su cara.

Un minuto después, regresa Dylan, con una guitarra eléctrica en las manos. "Toque un poco, por favor," le pide humildemente.

"¡O, vaya!" Ella lo mira gratamente sorprendida aunque un poco asustada. "Yo en realidad toco la guitarra acústica…No sé si pueda…" Ella toma la guitarra y la admira unos momentos. Es color tabaco y realmente grandiosa. "Es una Stratocaster ¿verdad?, cómo la que usa The Edge… Yo no toco rock, pero quizás podamos intentar algo de blues…"

Dylan la conecta presuroso a un pequeño amplificador que estaba escondido detrás de un mueble, y Jordan se sienta en un sillón con la guitarra en el regazo. Comienza a tocar unos acordes melancólicos, mientras acompaña con algunas vocalizaciones la melodía. Termina rompiendo con una risa nerviosa la interpretación. "Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer… quizás esto sea mejor…" y comienza a cantar 'You're innocent when you dream', rasgando las cuerdas con más seguridad.

Dylan se sienta junto a ella y la contempla extasia do. Es un momento triste y dulce, de increíble paz dentro de este torbellino en el que se ha desecho su vida. Unas lágrimas salen por fin de sus ojos cuando ella termina. Es quizás la primera vez que el llora desde que su hijó murió .

"Gracias, no sabe cuánto bien me ha hecho… cant a usted muy bien ," llas palabras le cuestan trabajo, su voz ronca . É l sonríe por primera vez desde que Jordan lo conoce. Tiene una sonrisa linda, sincera y varonil.

"¿Usted cree?" lo mira suspicaz, pero le sonrie inmediatamente, complacida de la reacción que ha provocado en él . "¿Es usted el que toca la guitarra?"

El asiente con la cabeza. La sonrisa, aunque débil, aún continúa dibujada en su cara. "Siempre quise enseñarle a Tom, pero él se resistía. Decía que yo era demasiado exigente y que él no pensaba ser músico. Pero ¿sabe? Él tenía razón. La guitarra es para mí mucho más que una distracción… Liz y yo nos conocimos en un club de aficionados en la universidad." Su sonrisa empieza a desvanecerse y entonces Jordan se da cuenta que es él quién necesita tocar ahora.

Entonces le pone la guitarra en el regazo y le pide, "Es su turno, toque algo para mí , por favor"

El cierra los ojos, con la expresión de terror en el rostro, y cuando los abre y empieza a tocar las cuerdas, es cómo si se hubiera dejado caer del precipicio, sabiendo que es la única forma de llegar a donde quiere ir. Quizás sea la herida la que lo tiene en un grito de dolor, pero Jordan puede jurar que es otra cosa, mucho más profunda e intangible.

Una melodía increíblemente desgarradora la sorprende, bella y cadenciosa, es una pieza de fabuloso rock suave. La música penetra en sus espíritus, rompiendo las barreras que ellos mismos han construido.

Para Jordan, aunque ha estado distraída con todo este asunto de Dylan, los últimos días han sido una tortura. Especialmente éste día ha tenido que enfrentar ir por la vida recogiendo los mil pedazos en los que su corazón se ha roto, para intentar sobrevivir.

Para Dylan, ha sido una batalla interminable entre la vida y la muerte, una pérdida tras otra…

Son en este momento, dos almas atormentadas que se han encontrado, y que en cada nota se identifican más. Cuando el último sonido se extingue, Dylan deja a un lado la guitarra y mira a esa intensa mujer, desgarradoramente a los ojos, vehementemente, cómo un condenado a muerte. Ella no puede evitar pensar cómo el azul de su mirada es tan increíblemente parecido al de Woody, y sin embargo, totalmente diferente.

Sus caras se acercan de forma involuntaria hasta que están tan cerca que pueden sentir la respiración del otro, agitada y tibia. La mirada fija, una sola intención en mente. Y en un segundo, sus labios se tocan de forma inevitable, desesperados, en búsqueda del consuelo que saben que el otro puede darles.

Y se besan largamente.


	13. Sexo salvaje y almas en consuelo

**_¡Advertencia!_**_ Sexo explícito. Si eres menor de edad o no te agradan este tipo de cosas, por favor, te lo suplico, no lo leas. Pero si escoges leerlo, entonces, deja un comentario._

Capítulo 13. **Sexo salvaje y almas en consuelo**.

Dylan la sigue besando ansiosamente. Sus dientes la muerden suavemente, succionando sus labios. Jordan responde succionando de igual modo, saboreando el zumo nuevo y diferente de su boca. Se siente suave, húmeda y tibia, como un refugio.

Su brazo derecho la rodea, protector y firme, mientras su mano izquierda sostiene su nuca llevándola poco a poco a recostar la espalda contra el sillón. Ella acaricia su cuello con ambas manos, dejándose conducir por este amante impetuoso pero dulce. Una vez que ella yace firme, él mete, tentativo, la mano por debajo de la blusa, explorando su cintura, y subiendo un poco más por el costado, hasta que la ropa hace difícil seguir las maniobras. Su mano es grande y suave, de caricia tierna y segura. Jordan no puede dejar de compararla con la de Woody.

Y es que en cada acción, en cada intención, ella no puede dejar de pensar en él.

Aunque sólo han hecho el amor una vez, y bajo el influjo del licor 'resplandor de luna', esa experiencia la tortura casi cada noche, en que se consuela sola bajo las sábanas de su cama- su mano como única herramienta.

Éste encuentro con Dylan es algo parecido. Es volver a hacer el amor con Woody, en los brazos de otro. Bajo la mirada de otro.

Jordan se incorpora un poco para deshacerse del estorboso saco, lo que da pie para que él le ayude a sacarse también la blusa. Luego ella le desabotona la camisa y tira de ella. Se le atora un poco en el codo derecho, pero él la jala rápidamente para aventarla hacia donde sea.

Jordan está consciente de que éste - a quien mordisquea en el torso- no es Woody, pero piensa que si lo fuera, la amaría de forma parecida, tiernamente y con determinación.

Él la vuelve a recostar en el sillón y le besa la piel desnuda sobre su vientre, buscando llegar hasta la punta de sus pechos. Mete la mano por detrás y le desabrocha el sostén, quitándoselo en un solo movimiento, y con la otra mano toma sus pechos, los sopesa, los acaricia avaricioso. Se inclina hasta que sus labios los alcanzan. Ella ha estado esperando fervientemente éste roce, y en cuanto siente su carne en contacto con su boca, se arquea hacia adelante, intentando que él chupe sus pezones, que la muerda cómo ha demostrado poder hacerlo con sus besos, que los succione hasta que estén en el fondo de su boca, la lengua masajeándolos en círculos, en cada toque una descarga eléctrica. Se le escapa un gemido de placer, es una vorágine que acelera sus latidos, que pone en alerta cada palmo de su piel. Y no puede evitar que estos quejidos guturales delaten lo mucho que ella disfruta de él.

Ella arquea ahora su pubis contra el musculoso cuerpo que está encima. Una erección atrapada en sus pantalones la alienta a frotar su pubis y sentir el roce a través de las ropas. Dylan busca desabrochar lo pantalones de Jordan, presuroso –sin renunciar jamás a chuparle los pezones- con una mano primero, y después con ambas cuando no puede bajar el cierre. Una vez logrado su objetivo, se los saca de un jalón y los avienta a un lado. Deja sus pechos para meter la mano impulsivamente por el abdomen expuesto, y haciendo a un lado el último pedazo de tela que le bloquea la entrada, busca fervientemente el orificio por entre los labios exteriores de su vagina. La mano inquisitiva la tiene al borde de un grito de éxtasis. En el momento en que ella siente su dedo indomable dentro de ella, se presiona otra vez con todas sus fuerzas contra él, y suelta un gemido ahogado, entrecortado, lloriqueando al final para buscar aliento. El corazón galopante le marca el ritmo con el que ella ahora deja ir y venir su pubis contra el dedo. La vagina completamente lubricada y expectante por algo que él promete, todavía escondido entre sus ropas.

Jordan desabrocha, desesperada, los pantalones de Dylan, y como puede, intenta deshacerse de su boxers, bajándolos. Él se incorpora para ayudarle, hinca una rodilla sobre el sillón y un pie en el piso, y torpemente, se quita la última parte de ropa que le queda.

Jordan toma su pene erecto con su mano derecha y lo aprieta, masajeándolo de arriba a abajo. Un impulsivo deseo de metérselo a la boca la apremia, y sin ningún aviso, ella se desliza hasta el suelo para acomodar sus rodillas en el piso y avienta a Dylan contra el sillón, para tomar enseguida el pene entre sus labios, succionándolo hacia adentro de su garganta, y luego lo suelta suavemente para mordisquearlo. Él deja escapar un quejido ronco y la respiración entrecortada. Ella toma su propio clítoris con una mano, la otra en el duro pene junto con la boca, y fricciona ambos por un momento. Olas de placer la asaltan y le invade la urgencia de que él la penetre enseguida.

"Dylan," dice con voz entrecortada y lujuriosa. "Un condón… Ah" una contracción involuntaria la interrumpe. "Necesitamos un condón."

Él se inclina hacia adelante, liberando su miembro de la agonía del goce, para atrapar su boca violentamente. La lengua inspecciona cada rincón de la oquedad, la abraza enseguida, con mucha fuerza. Se levanta del sillón junto con ella, y la toma gentil y seductoramente de la mano, conduciéndola hacia una de las recámaras. La deja suavemente sobre la cama, besando el vientre para una corta despedida. Sale un instante del cuarto para regresar casi de inmediato con el condón en la mano. Entonces la besa otra vez, y le quita la pieza de lencería que todavía la cubre. Sigue el camino de besos, buscando ahora el bulto entre sus piernas. Encuentra su clítoris, húmedo y duro, lo besa primero dulcemente, y luego acomete a succionarlo con locura, lo que hace que Jordan lance un grito agudo de sorpresa y placer. La lleva al borde del clímax, sólo para retirarse justo antes. Entonces él se acomoda el condón en el miembro, con la maestría del que lo ha hecho ya muchas veces. Se pone justo encima de ella, una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas, mientras besa otra vez sus pechos, su cuello y debajo de la oreja. Jordan siente escalofríos al contacto de su lengua en su oído. Ya no soporta la espera y se arquea hacia él, tomando el pene entre sus manos y dirigiéndolo fervientemente hacia su entrada. En un segundo, él se sumerge en su vagina, el miembro duro y enérgico, rozando las paredes una y otra vez, hacia adentro y hacia afuera, rítmico y cadencioso cómo si tocara la guitarra.

Ellos siguen moviéndose cada vez más rápido, el final acercándose angustioso. Unos cuantos frotes más son insufribles y ella siente que se viene como en estampida. La sangre se le agolpa en el cerebro, libera un grito ronco y largo que no parece salir de su garganta. Las contracciones la atacan violentamente, una tras otra, hacen que su vagina se contraiga y apriete el miembro erecto, mandándole más olas de placer casi insoportable.

Éste desenfrenado movimiento hace que por fin Dylan alcance el clímax. Él se desfoga con un lamento entrecortado, el cuerpo en espasmos se inclina un poco sobre de ella.

Después de un rato, el pene ya flácido, se resbala hacia afuera, y Dylan toma el condón torpemente con las manos para tirarlo a un lado de la cama

Jordan le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra, "Gracias."

Entonces él se acomoda a un lado de ella, sobre la cama, un brazo sobre su estómago, abrazándola, y empieza a llorar. Una lágrima detrás de otra, entre suspiros amargos y tristes, su alma por fin se desahoga. Ella lo abraza también, tiernamente, sabiendo por intuición que el llanto lo está sanando. Alcanza como puede una cobija que está a sus pies, para tapar sus cuerpos desnudos. No porque le de pena la desnudez, sino para que el calor de sus cuerpos no se escape, y los ayude a sentirse seguros. Lo acaricia con dulzura, y él se acurruca contra ella como un niño pequeño.

Ella se siente completamente satisfecha y feliz con su propio orgasmo. Sin embargo, una molesta idea empieza a entrometerse en su dicha ¿Qué tal si se sintiera comprometida con un hombre bueno, por las razones equivocadas? Se deshace de ese pensamiento rápidamente y sólo se concentra en la gran cantidad de endorfinas que el sexo le ha regalado y que la tienen flotando de gusto.

Y así quedan, uno contra el otro en la cama, hasta que el sueño los sucumbe.


	14. El amor es evidente

Capítulo 14. **El amor es evidente, aún bajo la mirada de extraños.**

Esa incómoda sensación de no saber que ha pasado ni dónde se encuentra la invaden de forma angustiosa. Jordan inspecciona con la mirada la recámara, esperando reconocerla. Hace ya mucho tiempo que esto no le sucede, que despertase con la zozobra en el pecho tratando de recordar con quién se acostó anoche, y en casa de quién amanece, no le hacen entrar un poco en pánico, o arrepentirse de haber cedido otra vez a su necesidad de autodestrucción.

Una enorme ventana panorámica desde dónde se vislumbran los muelles deja entrar la incipiente luz del día. Es en ese momento que a su memoria regresan intempestivamente, cada uno de los acontecimientos del día anterior, y se agolpan en su mente como rápidas instantáneas sin secuencia.

Voltea rápidamente a un lado de la cama preguntándose dónde se ha metido Dylan. Ella está sola, desnuda bajo la cobija. Se levanta de la cama y se amarra una sábana al torso, decidida a buscar su ropa, que debió haberse quedado afuera, en la sala.

Se encuentra más calmada ahora que sabe que lo de anoche no fue sexo con un desconocido, aunque una sensación de incomodidad va llenando el hueco que libera el desasosiego.

Lo de anoche fue impulsivo, fue hermoso y triste… pero fue un gigantesco error. Involucrarse de esa manera con una víctima es lo que menos se esperaría de un servidor público como ella. Y sin embargo, muy dentro de su corazón, siente que fue lo correcto.

Mira otra vez el cuarto en derredor, un poco con curiosidad ahora. Una hermosa foto que está en la mesita de noche llama su atención, y la toma cuidadosamente para verla más de cerca. Es una foto de Dylan abrazando a su esposa, Liz. Los dos sonrientes, mirándose el uno al otro, la bahía a sus espaldas, un momento venturoso que retrata lo que debió haber sido su relación. Aún a través de la cámara y el tiempo, se puede ver el amor en sus ojos, la dicha de encontrarse cerca, la alegría que se desparrama por sus cuerpos. Qué increíble que eso se pueda notar tan fácil, y que una simple foto cuente una historia de amor tan profunda. Ella era una mujer hermosa, alrededor de cuarenta años, el cabello oscuro, largo y lacio, los ojos verdes y de mirada segura y tierna.

"Fue la última foto que estaba en la cámara antes del accidente. Tom me avisó que su madre estaba en cirugía, que había chocado, que me apurara. Ella murió esa misma noche. Yo no alcancé a verla con vida." Dylan dice de forma tranquila y suave mientras se acerca a Jordan.

Ella se voltea sorprendida por su entrada sigilosa e inesperada. Él trae una taza de humeante café en la mano. Ya se ha vestido, el cabello aún húmedo y el fresco aroma de un baño reciente - mezclado con la fragancia del café- delatan que lleva un buen rato despierto, y que ya está listo para salir. Sus ojos tristes la envuelven mientras le ofrece la taza de café. Ella no acierta muy bien cómo reaccionar, y lo único que se le ocurre es darle la foto a cambio de la taza, aclarando la garganta y mirándolo nerviosamente.

"Dylan, acerca de lo de anoche…" ella comienza, la voz ronca y vacilante.

Él le sonríe de inmediato, parece que ha tenido un poco más de tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido. Cambia su postura, ahora más seguro de sí mismo y aunque sigue siendo amable, la ternura con la que la ha tratado se transforma en ceremoniosidad.

"No te preocupes. Yo te agradezco mucho que te hayas quedado. Tu compañía fue invaluable… yo tenía ganas de matarme anoche." Aquí la voz le falla un poco, tose ligeramente y traga saliva, pero se repone rápido. "Eres una persona maravillosa, pero yo todavía estoy muy confundido." Le sonríe otra vez, mientras acomoda la fotografía en la mesita de noche. "Tenemos que ir a dar nuestra declaración, y seguramente tu tendrás que ir a trabajar después de eso ¿verdad?" añade rápidamente, cambiando el tema.

Jordan asiente con la cabeza. Todavía intenta entender lo que sucede. La revelación de sus intenciones suicidas la alarman, pero también no entiende qué es lo que él le pide. Es demasiado vergonzoso preguntarlo directamente, así que por el momento se queda en especulación ¿Le está diciendo que quedan como amigos? Ojalá sea así, porque sería muy embarazoso tenerle que explicar que ella también tenía sus propios motivos egoístas para acostarse con él. Olvidarse de Woody por un rato con el sexo, sentirse mejor, cambiar la perspectiva. Sin embargo, parece que lo único que ha hecho, es complicarse aún más la vida.

Después de haberle dado unos sorbos al café, mientras lo observa salir otra vez de la recámara para regresar un instante después con sus ropas cuidadosamente dobladas, ella le dice, "Necesito pasar a mi casa por ropa limpia, y a bañarme."

"Vamos. Pero si lo prefieres, te puedes bañar aquí. También tengo ropa de Liz que te quedará perfecta," él le ofrece, solícito. Deja la ropa de Jordan en la cama y se dirige rápido al closet.

A Jordan no le da tiempo de protestar, cuando el armario abierto deja ver todos los vestidos de su esposa, colgados y cuidadosamente envueltos en cubiertas plásticas transparentes. Parecen puestos a propósito para preservarlos de los avances del tiempo. Ella no puede evitar sentirse en un museo.

"No Dylan, no creo que sea buena idea… veo que les tienes mucho aprecio, y yo francamente no quiero que tu pienses que yo…" No sabe cómo terminar la frase, así que deja la taza de café a un lado de la foto, y toma sus propias ropas de la cama, para ganar un poco de tiempo y encontrar así las palabras que se le esconden. Empieza a sentirse asustada de las implicaciones de usar la ropa de su esposa muerta, y francamente, no está preparada para eso.

Él ya ha tomado una blusa y se la ofrece mientras le dice con firmeza, "¿Qué? Es sólo ropa. Cierto, no he tenido el valor de deshacerme de ella, pero es sólo ropa. Esto no te compromete a nada."

Se acerca y la toma de la mano con firmeza pero gentilmente, haciendo a un lado la blusa de Liz y las ropas de Jordan para ponerlas en la cama otra vez. Le clava la mirada, inquisitivo. "Yo sé que lo de anoche fue sólo un acto de buena samaritana, pero no puedes negar que también lo disfrutaste."

Se acerca un poco más hasta que alcanza con su otro brazo su cintura y la envuelve decidido. Sus cuerpos están tan cerca, que ella puede sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte y rápido. "Me gustaría que tú pensaras en mí como una alternativa, Jordan. Pero comprendo que también estás en un momento delicado y que yo sería sólo un paliativo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Ella frunce el ceño, y aunque no se ha resistido a su abrazo, se siente nerviosa.

Él se inclina un poco hacia ella al responderle, "Tu lo amas, y mucho. La vida es corta, no sabes cuánto, no deberías perder un sólo minuto de tu tiempo. Él también te ama, yo lo ví en sus ojos."

Su corazón ahora late acelerado. No puede discernir si es por lo peligrosamente cerca que él está de ella, o por lo que ha dicho ¿Cómo lo sabe?

"No sé de qué me hablas," ella objeta débilmente.

"Del Detective Hoyt y tú. No sé qué es lo que pasa con ustedes pero eso que tienen, lo que irradian a un kilómetro a la redonda, eso es lo que yo tenía con Liz." Él la mira intensamente, con una expresión cómo de nostalgia y pena, pero increíblemente sensual.

"Sólo somos amigos…" ella protesta en un murmullo, casi jadeando.

"Jordan, deja que te bese. Si yo tengo razón, deja que ésta sea mi despedida. Si es cierto lo que tu dices, deja mostrarte mi puerta abierta," le pide, su boca a un centímetro de distancia, su respiración agitada y tibia hacen que ella se estremezca en anticipación.

Entonces, sólo cierra los ojos y siente que sus labios la presionan con firmeza, en un beso arrebatado de pasión. Y mientras ella responde al beso, y aunque la emoción es grande y Dylan sabe a gloria, ella no puede más que pensar en una cosa:

¿Woody la ama? ¿Será eso cierto?


	15. Puedo leerlos a todos, menos a ti

Capítulo 15. **Puedo leerlos a todos, menos a ti.**

Mientras le da la mano para despedirse, parados en la puerta, Woody inspecciona por última vez la expresión del chico que tiene enfrente, intentando encontrar muestras en sus gestos que delaten si está ocultando algo. Con ésta, lleva ya dos entrevistas, los amigos de Thomas Richmond empezaron a llegar muy temprano a su oficina. Tal parece que el muchacho Richmond era en realidad muy apreciado. Sin embargo, esconder un negocio de cocaína bien podría comprar una comunidad de adictos. Los adictos saben mentir, engañan con maestría, él sabe perfectamente en carne propia cómo funciona eso.

Cal, su hermano, el maestro del engaño, jamás lo logró con él.

Cal, la única familia cercana que le queda, adicto al juego, a las drogas… a todos los cánceres sociales que él está dispuesto a combatir. Woody siente una dolorosa punzada en el pecho al recordar a su hermano, al imaginarlo en cada uno de los muchachos que entrevista, sospechando una gran mentira escondida detrás de todo esto y que acabará con más muerte.

El chico camina por el pasillo hacia la salida y Woody lo sigue con la mirada mientras estas terribles emociones lo envuelven.

Es entonces que los ve entrar.

Jordan y el profesor vienen juntos, y ese molesto escozor de celos que sintió al verlos irse la noche anterior, le revuelve el estómago otra vez. No tendría por qué sentirse así, él reflexiona, Richmond y Jordan no tienen más de tres días de conocerse, y él por otro lado, tiene a Lu. Pero el sentimiento no desaparece, y en vez de disminuir, crece conforme él los observa acercarse.

Jordan se ve particularmente distinta hoy. No podría decirse que feliz, pero sí hay un halo de satisfacción que la rodea. Y viene vestida diferente. Aunque enfundada en sus clásicos pantalones de mezclilla, lleva puesta una blusa de seda blanca que le queda maravillosa, entre sensual y formal. La tela flota etérea, envolviéndola, apenas ocultando lo necesario para dejar a su fértil imaginación lo que se asoma por entre el escote. Él no puede evitar tragar saliva al verla.

"Hola Woody," ella lo saluda con una sonrisa sincera, mientras el profesor le extiende la mano para estrechar la suya.

"Buenos días, detective," dice Richmond, serio y seguro, con una expresión serena en su rostro.

"Buenos días, profesor," él responde, apretando el saludo de manos.

"Acabamos de firmar las declaraciones, y sólo quería convencer a Dylan que estamos trabajando duro en su caso ¿no es así?" ella vuelve a sonreírle, sus hermosos ojos almendrados brillan al mirarlo.

"Por supuesto, hoy espero lograr grandes avances al respecto," contesta Woody receloso, preguntándose el por qué de esa maravillosa mirada ¿Será para él? ¿O será porque el odioso profesor está presente?

"Nigel acaba de decirme que no fue Howard Driscoll el que nos atacó anoche ¿Está desaparecido?" Jordan le pregunta, poniéndose seria y profesional.

"No deberíamos discutir esto enfrente del profesor, Jordan," dice Woody entre dientes, e intenta jalarla, tomándola firmemente del brazo, para hablar con ella en privado dentro de su oficina.

Pero Richmond los interrumpe enseguida, "Detective, yo me enteraré de cualquier manera. Ya le dije anoche que no es mi intención irrumpir en su trabajo, lo único que quiero es que encuentren al culpable de la muerte de mi hijo. Que el maldito reciba lo que se merece." La rabia contenida se deja ver en la emoción con la que se dirige a él.

"Y déjeme adivinar ¿Es usted el que decidirá exactamente qué es lo que se merece?" Los celos que siente en la boca del estómago amenazan con escalarse y controlarlo. Es una batalla dura ente la razón y la emoción ésta que libra internamente. Obviamente que el profesor está devastado por la muerte de su hijo, y no es, por lo visto un hombre débil y conformista.

Mientras tanto, Jordan se suelta de su mano jalando su brazo, enojada, y él voltea a mirarla desconcertado. De repente se da cuenta de que es cómo si hubiera querido quitársela a Richmond. Lo que es increíblemente estúpido, porque realmente ella no le pertenece ¿no es así?

"Aunque quisiera poder ser yo quién lo decidiera, no es eso lo que corresponde, detective. Yo, mejor que nadie, estoy consciente de ello. Es justamente lo que enseño en la universidad. Ojalá el hijo de puta reciba lo que se merece, yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que lo atrapen." Responde Richmond con energía, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Un flamígero duelo de relámpagos azules se desata cuando Woody le devuelve la mirada.

"Driscoll está desaparecido," dice finalmente Woody, torciendo la cabeza y sacudiéndola ligeramente para destrabar los nervios tensos – que truenan en el movimiento, al voltear y dirigirse a Jordan otra vez. "Desafortunadamente, su madre murió hace una hora." Deja escapar un sonido gutural de descontento. Los labios apretados, la expresión preocupada, la mirada escudriñadora sobre de ella, y continúa, "lo siento, Jordan. Yo sé que hiciste todo lo posible por salvarla, pero su herida era mortal. No recobró la conciencia nunca."

Tanto Jordan como Richmond agachan la cabeza, tristes al recibir la noticia. Ella se peina con la mano izquierda el pelo, con un gesto de decepción.

"La bala que la mató, es de la misma pistola que la bala que encontramos en Thomas. Tenemos muestras de sangre y del zapato del perpetrador. Será cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontremos," termina Woody, tratando de penetrar en sus reacciones.

Jordan suspira, levanta la cara y sonríe tristemente. "Creo que con eso podemos al fin liberar el cuerpo de Thomas. La causa de su muerte está clara, fue el efecto de la cocaína combinada con un corazón débil. El tratamiento con adriamicina dejó secuelas graves. Probablemente su corredor de drogas trató de esconder el negocio con el disparo, y desde ese momento a la fecha, sólo ha estado tratando de cubrir sus huellas."

"Cierto, Jordan. Tu tenías razón desde el principio," admite Woody, mirándola seriamente.

"¿No es así siempre?" ella le devuelve la mirada, amorosamente, lo que lo desconcierta sobremanera. Luego, ella se dirige a Richmond con dulzura. "Puedes recoger a tu hijo después de que entregue mi informe. Como en dos horas estará todo listo."

Unas lágrimas se le escapan al profesor, y ella se las enjuaga tiernamente con la mano mientras lo besa en la mejilla, tratando de consolarlo. "Dime si quieres que te acompañe."

"Gracias, Jordan. Tengo que apurarme con lo del entierro." El profesor le toma la mano y le da un beso en los nudillos mientras repite, "Gracias." Y emprende la retirada sin decir nada más.

Woody los mira, sorprendido por la familiaridad con la que se tratan, y esa batalla de celos que creía superada, resurge violentamente. Quiere correr y esconderse, para rumiar su amargura en solitario, como un niño chiquito. Pero también quiere esclarecer a toda costa lo que está sucediendo, así que trata de controlarse.

"Hoy te ves diferente," él logra decirle después de unos momentos, que ella ha ocupado mirando preocupada, alejarse al profesor.

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo?" Ella se voltea, triste.

"No sé. Esa blusa te sienta muy bien." Él apunta torpemente con el dedo, y la declaración le suena fuera de lugar, pero ni modo, ya la ha hecho. Siguiendo el mismo orden de ideas, debería haberle dicho también que huele distinto, igual que siempre pero distinto. Debe ser la ausencia de perfume. Quisiera poder abrazarla y sumergirse en sus cabellos para percibir el aroma y volar con ella hacia un lugar en el que el pasado no exista, sólo el futuro.

"Gracias." Ella le sonríe con dulzura otra vez, lo que lo vuelve a sumir en el desconcierto absoluto.

Ésta mujer es un acertijo.

"Tú y el profesor… parecen _muy amigos_ de repente." Sus ojos destellan con la emoción contenida al decirlo.

Jordan lo observa detenidamente por un segundo, y después le contesta, tranquila, "Bueno, él es un hombre maravilloso, que se encuentra en un momento muy delicado y triste, pero que me ha abierto los ojos a cosas muy importantes para mí." Todo su rostro le sonríe ahora, verdaderamente, su ojos oscuros y profundos lo miran como pocas veces recuerda lo han mirado, y su corazón da un vuelco de certeza y de incertidumbre al mismo tiempo.

¿Es amor, no es cierto? Esa mirada es de amor. Pero ¿a quién amas, Jordan? ¿A mí? ¿Al profesor? ¿Qué no era al condenado australiano?

"Nos vemos después, Woody. Tengo que apurarme con el trabajo." Ella le da un beso dulce en la mejilla y le vuelve a sonreír amorosamente antes de tomar camino hacia la salida.

Él se toca la mejilla recién besada y la mira alejarse, atónito.


	16. Mejor vivir una mentira que arriesgar

Capítulo 16. **Mejor vivir una mentira que arriesgar el corazón.**

La confusión es el único sentimiento que reina en él después de que Jordan se ha marchado. Esa posibilidad de esperanza es devastadora. Woody sabe que es demasiado peligroso albergar ilusiones, que arriesgarse a volver a intentarlo con ella por el sólo aliciente de una hermosa mirada, es condenarse otra vez a un terrible sufrimiento.

Lo que tiene con Lu es mucho más simple, manejable, y ciertamente no representa una amenaza. No hay rechazo, no hay incertidumbre, no hay dolor.

Jordan, por otro lado, con sólo una mirada, lo tiene hecho una miseria pues la duda lo está matando. Si ella lo amara, él podría por fin deshacerse de la coraza y enfrentarse al reto. Pero si no fuera así, si lo que el profesor le hubiera ayudado a comprender es que ella aún ama al australiano… o si en realidad ella se hubiera ya enamorado de Richmond, él no podría reponerse a un nuevo rechazo, sería demoledor. Su mundo, aunque muy lejos de ser lo que él desea, es en este momento un lugar seguro.

Woody se esconde toda la mañana en el trabajo, intentando sepultar bajo un montón de entrevistas y averiguaciones, cualquier rastro de emoción que pudiera intentar gobernarlo. Por el momento, él tiene una misión - encontrar a Howard Driscoll. Enfocarse en ésta única tarea es lo que lo mantendrá sano y funcional. El chico, si no es parte de la sucia operación de drogas que ya mató a su amigo Thomas y a su madre, debe estar muy asustado, escondiéndose.

Woody se encuentra absorto revisando un expediente, sentado en su escritorio, cuando Lu entra a su oficina. "Hola Detective, traigo esto para ti."

Ella deja un archivero de cartón en la mesa del escritorio. "Acabo de pasar por Vicios y Jenssen me pidió que te lo diera. Has estado muy ocupado toda la mañana, esperaba saber algo de ti un poco más temprano," le dice con un poco de resentimiento.

Woody pone a un lado el folder que está revisando y se levanta de la silla, para saludarla. "Gracias Detective," le dice bromeando, mientras la alcanza por la cintura para abrazarla y darle un beso rápido en los labios. "Discúlpame, tengo que encontrar a un chico que puede estar en mucho peligro. No me di cuenta de la hora." Él la deja para revisar el contenido de la caja que le ha enviado Vicios.

Lu lo observa, mientras tanto, quizás midiendo las palabras que necesita para preguntarle. Después de unos momentos de silencio en los que a él no parece interesarle que ella siga allí pues sigue inspeccionando los documentos, ella se decide a hablar.

"¿Para qué te quería Jordan anoche?" intenta hablar casualmente, como si el tema sólo le importara por simple curiosidad.

Woody --que ha sacado un folder de la caja y lo hojea rápidamente-- no voltea a verla cuando le responde, "Pues lo que ella dijo. Perseguía una pista junto con el profesor Richmond, y les dispararon. El profesor salió herido." Él continúa distraído, saltando la vista sobre uno y otro documento, sin ponerle realmente atención a su novia. "levemente, nada de que preocuparse. Pero encontraron a una mujer herida de bala en el lugar. Jordan hizo todo lo posible para que se salvara, pero la pobre mujer murió hoy muy temprano. Es su hijo al que estoy intentando encontrar."

Lu lo contempla un segundo, suspira profundo, tal vez para reunir el valor que necesita, y finalmente dice, "Dime que esto no va a ser así, Woody."

El sigue enfrascado en revisar el contenido de la caja, así que responde sin mirarla todavía, "¿Así qué cosa?

"Que no vas a correr a ver qué le pasa a Jordan cada vez que ella llame a la mitad de la noche, pidiéndote ayuda." Ella responde tajante.

Es hasta este momento que él finalmente levanta la vista del archivo que ha estado hojeando. "No era algo personal. Es mi caso," él responde titubeante y la mira confundido. En el fondo se reconoce culpable y teme que de alguna manera Lu se haya dado cuenta de lo que él siente y siempre sentirá por Jordan.

"Con ella, nunca será algo personal. Jordan no te va a llamar para algo personal, no es su estilo. Yo sé que ella siente algo por ti, pero nunca lo va a confesar, ya lo viste." Ella le sonríe dulcemente y le acaricia el brazo izquierdo que todavía sostiene el folder.

Woody la mira perplejo. No sabe si esta conversación se dirige hacia un reclamo y su ansiedad aumenta enormemente porque se siente todavía muy confundido para enfrentar un nuevo acontecimiento. Tiene que reunir mucho coraje para no mostrarse culpable. Pero la actitud de Lu es muy distinta a la de una mujer despechada, más bien parece que intenta ser conciliadora y de apoyo. Y entonces, no puede evitar sentirse culpable pero por motivos muy diferentes. Él reconoce su engaño y que la está arrastrando a una situación engañosa. Ésta es una razón más para evitar arriesgarse con Jordan, se lo debe a Lu.

La rubia le da un beso dulce en los labios y vuelve a sonreírle. "Yo sé que ella es importante para ti todavía, y quizás siempre lo será de alguna manera. Pero seguirá metiéndose en problemas, complicando los casos al involucrarse, y francamente, no creo que debas seguir haciéndole segunda. Habla con ella y dile que se mantenga alejada de eso, que haga su trabajo en la morgue y ya."

Él suelta una escandalosa carcajada que esconde maravillosamente su nerviosismo, y aunque intenta inmediatamente sofocar la risa, el responde aún con alegre incredulidad. "Estamos hablando de Jordan, Lu. No la conoces lo suficiente, por eso te parece tan sencillo. Así es como es y como siempre será. No hay manera de contenerla."

"Entonces aléjate tú de ella. No es una relación saludable. No puedes estar conectado al trabajo las veinticuatro horas del día, necesitas descansar. Es una actitud compulsiva y sumamente destructiva. Pinta tu raya Woody." Ella cambia el tono al que usa con sus pacientes, intentando ser convincente y dar punto final al tema.

Él recuerda perfectamente cómo era ser tratado por ella, la sensación de seguridad que siempre le daba y la buena lección de vida que recibió de forma indirecta cuando Jesse Spalding se quedó huérfano, igual que él. Pero la sola idea de mantenerse alejado de Jordan le da un vértigo repentino. Él fue el que llamó a Jordan a este caso, y aún cuando ella le ha pedido que no lo siga haciendo, y con todo y la advertencia de Lu, él seguirá viendo la manera de no perderle el rastro. De mantenerse en su circulo de vida aunque sea a través del trabajo. El único vínculo que no puede destruirse y el que lo mantiene inexorablemente en contacto con ella. Él necesita estar cerca de Jordan, se da cuenta de repente, la precisa como al aire que respira. Le hace falta su cercanía aún cuando ella encuentre a alguien… tal vez como Richmond, para amar. Aún así, si ella está cerca, él pude seguir respirando.

"Somos amigos, Lu. No puedo hacer eso," él protesta débilmente.

"Tienes que hacerlo. Ella tiene buenas intenciones, pero está obsesionada… el trabajo es un sustituto de su propia vida, y eso la destruirá eventualmente. Cuando eso suceda te arrastrará con ella. No puedes permitirlo. Tu tienes que vivir tu propia vida."

La trascendencia de su mentira empieza a asomarse por entre las sombras. Lu es su mentira, y él necesita seguir construyendo sobre de ella hasta hacerse de una realidad alterna, sin complicaciones, que no represente una amenaza y que no se manifieste en dolor. Pero sin renunciar a Jordan. Muy dentro de sí él sabe que eso jamás podrá hacerlo.

Él tiene que ser convincente si quiere salirse con la suya, así que se olvida por un momento de la caja y abraza otra vez a Lu, tomándola por la cintura seductoramente con ambos brazos. La atrae hacia sí, muy cerca, susurrándole al oído con su mejor actuación de encantador de serpientes, "Yo vivo mi vida, tu eres testigo. Podemos terminar hoy en la noche lo que no pudimos terminar ayer."

Siente cómo ella tiembla cuando su boca roza suavemente la oreja, y sabe que el daño está por consumarse. Toma su cabeza firmemente con ambas manos y la besa ferozmente, convincentemente hasta para él.


	17. Tengo que hacer algo

Capítulo 17. **Tengo que hacer algo**.

Ya pasa de mediodía y Woody sabe que el funeral del chico Richmond está por comenzar, Jordan le ha avisado del lugar y la hora. Es un acontecimiento muy importante al que debe asistir aunque él no quiera. Todas las personas allegadas al muchacho estarán allí, por lo que lo convierte en el lugar y momento perfectos para analizar de una vez y de golpe todas las actitudes de los posibles sospechosos, el criminal podría encontrarse entre ellos. Incluso el joven Driscoll podría intentar contactarse con alguien y salir de su escondite.

Sin embargo, enfrentarse a ver a Richmond con Jordan le revuelve otra vez el estómago. Ella le ha dicho que acompañará al profesor, que se irá por su parte para alcanzar a Richmond. Aunque él ha intentado mentirse toda la mañana asegurando que Jordan puede hacer su vida con quién más le guste y que él debe continuar la suya con Lu, evadiéndose de la realidad y trabajando como poseído, la realidad se encarga de alcanzarlo una y otra vez. No hay forma de escaparse de ella.

Woody ha mandado por delante un par de patrullas para que vigilen la concurrencia, con la foto de Howard Driscoll por si aparece, y aleccionados con las señas generales del sospechoso. Hombre joven, estatura mediana, esbelto, calza de zapato deportivo del número 9 -- con desgaste del lado derecho del talón. Nada específico que lo diferencie del resto de los jóvenes amigos de Thomas. La tarea de identificar al asesino resulta por demás infructuosa con información tan pobre. Precisamente esto último es lo que lo hace desviarse del camino, para pasar por la morgue. Jordan ha dejado las pruebas de DNA corriendo, y se las ha encargado a Bug para que las termine. Woody necesita ver si ha habido algún avance al respecto.

Encuentra al taciturno forense absorto en su trabajo en el laboratorio. Está etiquetando unos frascos, mientras el equipo a su alrededor trabaja silencioso.

"Hola Bug ¿Tienes algo para mí de parte de Jordan?" Woody le pregunta mientras palmea su espalda a forma de saludo.

"Las muestras de ADN ya terminaron de correrse, ya están los resultados. Ahora sólo falta algo contra qué compararlos." Bug deja el último frasco sobre la mesa y se levanta para alcanzar los papeles que están en el escritorio contiguo.

Woody le muestra un folder que trae en las manos. "Aquí tengo algunos datos de posibles sospechosos, quizás tengamos suerte y el criminal ya tenga algún antecedente."

"Cómo si no tuviera suficiente trabajo que hacer," Bug rezonga, mientras toma el folder de manos de Woody. "¿Qué le ha dado a Jordan por este caso?" Añade, visiblemente molesto, y empieza a hojear los documentos.

Woody lo mira, mientras tanto, un poco asombrado por la reacción de su amigo. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Yo tengo mi propias cosas que hacer, no estoy a su servicio ¿sabes?" Bug sigue refunfuñando mientras compara rápidamente algunas gráficas de las pruebas recién tomadas contra la información que ha traído Woody.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Bug? Esto es urgente, la vida de un chico está en peligro, si hay alguna pista, ésta es nuestra mejor oportunidad de encontrar al asesino." Woody se pone detrás del forense para ver lo que está mirando. Y aunque lo que está en los documentos son sólo datos y gráficas incomprensibles para un par de ojos inexpertos como los suyos, de esta forma se siente un poco menos inútil de estar allí esperando mientras lidia con el mal humor de su amigo.

"Justamente eso. Si es tan urgente, Jordan debió haberse quedado a hacer el trabajo. No tiene por que andar socializando con el padre de la víctima ¿verdad? Mujeres… eso se saca uno por ser… mm... ellas siempre se salen con la suya." Doblemente enfadado, se voltea para lanzarle un par de dagas con la mirada, haciéndole saber que no es bienvenido a mirar por arriba de su hombro. "¿Te importa? Trato de respirar mi propio aire."

Woody se resigna a alejarse, dando un paso al costado. Después pregunta, tratando de que suene como si sólo intentara hacerle la plática, aunque por dentro, la respuesta le interesa sobremanera. "¿Sabes si ella está saliendo con Richmond?"

"¿Qué?" Bug voltea a verlo con incredulidad, visiblemente incómodo por la pregunta. "No. No sé. Y aunque supiera algo no sería yo quién te lo dijera. Eso pregúntaselo tú a ella."

Lily entra de repente y les dice muy emocionada, señalándolos con el dedo índice, "Ustedes dos." Los aludidos interrumpen su conversación y la miran sorprendidos. "¡Que bueno que los veo juntos! Son los últimos que me faltan." Se acerca determinadamente hacia ellos y le entrega a cada uno un sobre. "Tengan, es la dirección de la fiesta que haremos después del ensayo, mañana en la noche. También viene la invitación de la boda y los boletos del salón. Espero verlos puntuales." La sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja la abarca toda. "¿Quién diría que el tiempo pasa tan rápido? ¡Ya sólo faltan tres días!" Sus ojos destellan felices al mirarlos.

"Así es," responde Bug con una mueca, que probablemente tiene intenciones de ser una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, allí estaré."

Satisfecha con su respuesta, Lily dirige su atención a Woody. Éste la mira entre confundido y divertido. "Sí Lily, cuenta conmigo."

La cara de su amiga se torna seria cuando le suelta, "No quiero que lo tomes a mal, Woody, pero sólo te estoy invitando a ti ¿Me entiendes? No quiero perturbar a Jordan. Por eso lo hago, y a ti no te cuesta nada ¿Verdad que lo entiendes?"

Woody pestañea varias veces, tratando de procesar lo que ella le dice. Sabe muy bien a qué se refiere, la presencia de Lu no es bien recibida en la fiesta. El significado ulterior es el que todavía no acaba de comprender. "No Lily, no entiendo bien ¿En qué molestaría a Jordan que yo fuera con Lu? Ella me ha hecho saber claramente que no tiene ningún inconveniente…"

"¡O, vamos, Woody!" ella lo interrumpe, exasperada. "No creo que no te des cuenta ¡por dios! Eso es solo una fachada. No es mi papel decirte cómo manejar tu vida, pero Jordan es mi amiga y no quiero que se la pase mal. También me importa que tú vayas, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo ¿sale?" Y vuelve a sonreírle, dando por terminada la conversación. Da un rápido giro sobre sus talones y así de intempestiva como ha entrado, toma su paso para la salida, para desaparecer en un segundo.

"Ves lo que te digo… Mujeres," Bug refunfuña en cuanto Lily se ha ido, mientras continua comparando las gráficas que tiene en las manos.

Woody se da cuenta que eso es lo que lo tiene enojado. La boda de Lily es en tres días, y el forense en vez de enfrentar la situación y hacer un esfuerzo antes de que ella esté irremisiblemente comprometida con otro hombre, prefiere esconderse en el trabajo. Es incómodo y asfixiante que la situación le resulte demasiado familiar, de tal manera que prefiere hacer caso omiso del incidente y se reserva cualquier comentario que pudiera llegar a ofender a su amigo. Por otro lado, también necesita regresar al tema que realmente le interesa.

"¿Qué sabes tú de Richmond y Jordan? Bug, dime," Woody dice casi suplicante.

Bug lo mira apenas por encima de los papeles que tiene en la mano, sus ojos muestran fastidio y dureza cuando responde, "Nada más que este caso la tiene completamente absorta. Como si la vida le fuera en ello."

"¿Tanto así?" Woody pregunta con voz rota.

El otro hombre asiente con la cabeza, mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo, mientras sigue revisando los expedientes, poniéndolos sobre el escritorio contiguo y agachándose para tener mejor visión al compararlos. "Así es. Ayer nos hizo trabajar a todos como locos para tener listo al muchacho y entregárselo a su padre en menos tiempo que lo que el reglamento señala. Bueno," exhala un suspiro que casi parece un gruñido. "Para que cuando llegara Richmond, ella me aventara todo el trabajo… No se de qué artimañas se vale para convencerme," interrumpe otra vez refunfuñando. "Así que aquí me ves, ahogado con _su_ trabajo, después de un turno doble." Termina, señalando con un movimiento de brazo todo lo que hay en la mesa y los múltiples aparatos funcionando en el laboratorio.

Woody se queda callado por unos momentos, en profunda reflexión. Su confusión ha llegado a un límite extremo. Por un lado, Lily le ha dicho que a Jordan realmente le afecta su relación con Lu, lo que podría decir que esa mirada de amor de la mañana bien pudo haber sido para él. Por otro lado, por lo que Bug ha revelado, el caso le interesa a nivel personal, tanto que es de sospecharse que ya esté involucrada con Richmond. Y finalmente, si él no hace nada al respecto, se quedará igual que Bug, mirando desaparecer su oportunidad mientras la mujer que adora se compromete con otro hombre.

"Bien, eso significa que tengo que hacer algo," dice Woody de la nada.

Bug levanta la vista en ese momento y dice ríspido, "Así es, atrapar al asesino. Toma." Le da una hoja con las gráficas e información que él no comprende, así que hace un gesto de interrogación mirando inquisitivamente al médico. "Aquí." Señala Bug un nombre al pie de la gráfica. "Ryan Hendrikssen, el DNA de la sangre en la huella y en el vidrio roto coinciden con éste tipo."


	18. La revelación

Capítulo 18. **La revelación**.

El asesino de la señora Driscoll por fin ha sido identificado, y si tienen suerte – Woody piensa para sí— debe ser el mismo criminal que mató a Thomas. La única evidencia concreta que relaciona ambas muertes es la bala encontrada en la cabeza del chico, cuyas marcas son idénticas a la bala que mató a la madre de Howard. La pistola de donde ambas balas salieron aún no aparece en ningún registro, pero sería una evidencia incriminatoria para el que la poseyera.

Inmediatamente de conocer la identidad del maleante, Woody contacta al Detective Jenssen, de la unidad de vicio y narcóticos, quién ha estado cooperando de forma cercana con él y es quién le ha dado también toda la información con la que ha podido llegar hasta Hendrikssen. Su colega está particularmente interesado en este caso, ya que hasta ahora no había podido ligar al narcomenudista con la venta de drogas en las escuelas de esa zona de Boston.

Por otro lado, Woody avisa a los oficiales que ha mandado al funeral de Thomas para que estén alertas por si el criminal aparece, y les ordena que cuiden de los Richmond y de Jordan hasta que él llegue. También le ha hablado a Jordan, para comunicarle del último desarrollo del caso.

Reúne rápidamente al equipo necesario para catear la casa de Hendrikssen, en búsqueda tanto del maleante como de evidencias para condenarlo. Jenssen se une al operativo, y Lu se ofrece también a ayudarlos. Con las pruebas que ya tienen, la orden de cateo no tarda en estar lista, y entonces todo el equipo policiaco se dirige presuroso a arrestar al delincuente.

Mientras tanto, el funeral procede de manera normal, y aunque triste, el evento concluye sin ningún contratiempo. Los reportes son que no se han aparecido ni el muchacho Driscoll, ni Hendrikssen. Después, Jordan acompaña a Dylan y a su hija Erin a su casa, determinada a no dejar a su suerte a su amigo. Sabe que en cuanto éste se entere de que han descubierto al posible asesino de su hijo, él podría intentar darle caza por si solo, cosa que no está dispuesta a dejar que suceda.

Cuando los escuadrones policíacos llegan al domicilio de Hendrikssen, lo encuentran vacío, sin rastros del criminal. Entonces la unidad de investigación de escenas criminales se da a la tarea de recabar toda la evidencia posible.

Un rato después, Woody recibe una llamada que cambia el curso de los acontecimientos, y también el de su vida.

Se ha desatado un tiroteo en las inmediaciones del departamento de Richmond.

El Profesor está herido pero a salvo. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que sucede con su hija. Hendrikssen la tiene prisionera dentro de una tienda de mascotas.

Lu se sube al auto con Woody, y se dirigen a toda prisa al lugar donde todo eso está ocurriendo. Él llama a la estación para pedir detalles de los sucesos, y pone a la operadora en el altoparlante.

"Hendrikssen tiene rehenes en la tienda, no sabemos cuántos. No se ha podido establecer contacto con él todavía. El equipo SWAT ya está en camino. Un francotirador intentó matar a Hendrikssen mientras éste contactaba en la calle a dos sujetos, identificados como Erin Richmond y Howard Driscoll. El padre de la niña Richmond se interpuso, tratando de rescatar a su hija, pero una bala en el fuego cruzado que se desató cuando Hendrikssen tiró en la dirección del francotirador, lo alcanzó, hiriéndolo. Hendrikssen se llevó entonces a la chica Richmond adentro de una tienda, y los policías que escoltaban al Profesor Richmond y a la Dra. Cavanaugh intentaron rescatarlos, pero se desató otra vez un fuego cruzado, con un segundo francotirador en el costado izquierdo. Tenemos dos bajas. Se ha puesto a resguardo la zona, buscando a los francotiradores. Todavía no hay noticias de ellos." El característico ruido de fondo de la radio de la policía se deja oír cuando la operadora ha terminado.

El corazón de Woody late desenfrenado, una sola idea le da vueltas en la cabeza – no le han dicho quiénes son las víctimas mortales todavía, y mientras empuja hasta el fondo el pedal del acelerador, pregunta por la radio, "La Dra. Cavanaugh ¿tienen noticias de ella?"

"Por el momento, no sabemos nada. Desapareció durante el tiroteo, es lo que informa un oficial," contesta la operadora.

Woody cuelga la radio, y toma una fuerte bocanada de aire tratando de reunir toda su fuerza para sobreponerse a un fuerte mareo.

Jordan no está muerta pero puede estar en grave peligro.

Se le ha ido el color del rostro y sus ojos muestran la angustia en la que se ha sumido de forma repentina. Lu lo observa desde su puesto en el asiento del copiloto y entonces todo aparece claro como el agua.

"Tú estás enamorado de ella ¿no es cierto?" Le pregunta, con ansiedad en los ojos.

Woody voltea sobresaltado a mirarla y sólo atina a protestar débilmente, "¿Qué? Ella es mi amiga… me preocupa…" Regresa rápidamente la atención al camino, con el ceño fruncido y en actitud de franca incredulidad por estar discutiendo semejante asunto mientras Jordan corre peligro.

¿A quién quiere engañar todavía?

Entonces su celular empieza a sonar furiosamente. Él lucha por contestar mientras continúa conduciendo. Mira la pantalla del teléfono para saber quién llama. Su mano tiembla un poco y respira aliviado. "¡Jordan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?"

Del otro lado de la línea, dónde sólo él puede oírla, ella responde susurrando, rodeada del alboroto de animales, "Estoy bien. Me escondí en la tienda donde está Hendrikssen, estoy detrás de la jaula de 'Nieve'." Se calla un segundo y continúa, "¿Quién le pone 'Nieve' a un San Bernardo? En fin… Además de Hendrikssen y Erin hay tres personas más aquí adentro. Un empleado – un hombre gordo como de cincuenta, no parece muy valiente. Una mujer joven – cómo de veinticinco, y un anciano. Voy a sacar a Erin, tengo un plan y es probable que me quede yo en su lugar. Por lo que he estado escuchando, este tipo está discutiendo con alguien por teléfono, un tal '_enfermo_'. Parece que los altos capos para quienes trabaja Hendrikssen han ordenado deshacerse de él ahora que lo ha descubierto la policía, y se encuentra entre dos fuegos. Está planeando un escape del país con un rehén…"

Woody la interrumpe, "¡¿Estás loca!? Espera, ¡no te muevas!, te estás exponiendo innecesariamente, el equipo SWAT está por llegar. Los van a sacar a todos de allí," él alega desesperado e impotente, tratando de convencerla.

"Sí, pero nadie asegura que sea con vida ¿verdad?" ella dice con sorna. "Hendrikssen está herido del brazo derecho y no puede sostener bien el arma. Se está ayudando con la izquierda," le informa, como si la aparente debilidad del delincuente justificara su intento por salvar sola a la niña.

"No Jordan, por favor," él le ruega. "Serías de más utilidad si te quedas escondida y nos dices que pasa… por favor no te muevas."

"No se va a poder. Él se va a dar cuenta pronto de que estoy aquí – mi escondite no es de lo más seguro, y entonces tampoco podré salvar a Erin. Tengo que actuar rápido." En su tono sólo hay determinación.

"No es una persona razonable, ya ha matado antes para protegerse ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes oportunidad de conseguir algo?" Él sigue intentando disuadirla.

"Bueno, desde mi punto de vista, sólo hay dos opciones. Que él se de cuenta que estoy aquí antes de que yo pueda hacer algo, y el elemento sorpresa se habrá desaparecido. De todas maneras me intentará matar ¿me entiendes? Pero si saco a Erin, algo habremos ganado," ella justifica.

"¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? Jordan, sé sensata por favor," él le suplica.

"Erin está parada junto a la puerta de emergencia, si lo distraigo y la empujo, ella sale de la tienda, y tú tienes listos a los hombres para alejarla rápido. Entonces SWAT puede entrar, y recemos todos para que Hendrikssen sea la única posible baja durante la confusión ¿verdad Nieve?" Ella termina, sarcástica, dirigiéndose obviamente al perro dentro de la caja detrás de la que se esconde.

"¿Qué no puedes esperar a que el equipo lo tenga en la mira y lo eliminen sin peligro para ustedes?" Woody lo intenta una vez más, tratando de ganar tiempo para que el escuadrón esté listo.

"No… Está muy nervioso. Va a empezar a disparar en cualquier momento." El ruido de fondo donde se escuchan perros ladrando y pájaros graznando da cuenta del caos que reina en el lugar. La situación está al borde del colapso.

"Jordan, por favor, no lo hagas. Si algo te pasa…" Él respira rápidamente, tratando de controlar un ataque de ansiedad. Batalla con las palabras, está verdaderamente desesperado. Pasan unos segundos en silencio, donde él sólo escucha un silbido penetrante dentro de su cabeza, mientras el corazón le late furioso. Con voz entrecortada y llena de emoción trata de proseguir, "Si algo te pasa yo… Jordan -- yo te amo. Por favor no…" Él se muerde los labios, sin saber qué más decir para convencerla.

La revelación los deja a todos estupefactos – a sí mismo, a Jordan… a Lu. Por unos instantes, un silencio opresivo prevalece. El sonido penetrante de la sirena taladra sus oídos.

"Tengo que hacerlo," dice ella finalmente, decidida. "No puedo elegir. Deben estar listos en dos minutos exactos." Y luego añade cambiando a un tono más suave, la voz le falla por la emoción, "Woody… Yo – también te amo." Otra vez el silencio, ella ha colgado.


	19. Más allá de la adrenalina, o de la razón

Capítulo 19. **Más allá de la adrenalina, o de la razón**.

Un minuto tarda Woody en avisar por la radio al equipo SWAT acerca de lo que ocurre dentro de la tienda de mascotas. También alerta a sus propios hombres en el lugar para que estén listos. Ese minuto es el que tarda en llegar a la zona donde está instalado el cerco policíaco. Anuncia su llegada con un enfrenón de llantas chirriantes, y en cuanto apaga el motor del coche, baja sin siquiera por preocuparse en cerrar la puerta, ni por la dirección que toma Lu al salir también del auto. Corre como alma que lleva el diablo lo más cerca que puede de la puerta de emergencia de la tienda. Desde su nuevo puesto, agachado detrás de una patrulla, alcanza a escuchar el ruido que hacen los animales asustados adentro. Alguien le da un chaleco antibalas, y se lo pone de prisa. Por la radio escucha mientras tanto, cómo los francotiradores del equipo de asalto anuncian sus posiciones de listo y el estado que guarda su objetivo. Nadie tiene todavía en la mira a Hendrikssen, aunque ya hay noticias de la situación de tres de los rehenes. No han podido ver tampoco a Jordan ni a la niña Richmond.

Woody sabe que el tiempo se agota, y que de cómo salgan las cosas en los próximos minutos, depende toda su vida.

De repente, se escuchan un par de disparos dentro de la tienda, pero la puerta de emergencia no se abre. En un instante la conmoción llega a un nivel de histeria. Se oyen gritos de alarma y pánico, perros ladrando desaforados y todo tipo de graznidos y sonidos de animales dentro de la tienda. Afuera, todos los equipos se movilizan. Radios comunicando los diferentes puntos de vista, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

Por un instante, Woody olvida todo protocolo, y corre como bala hasta donde está apostado el equipo SWAT, junto a la puerta de emergencia.

Ooooooo

Habiendo dicho lo que necesitaba, Jordan cuelga el teléfono. El saber que Woody la ama, la ha llevado a vislumbrar un futuro posible con el que nunca se había permitido soñar. Por un momento, la emoción la embarga al punto que no recuerda el peligro en el que se encuentra, su corazón ya no late solitario, ahora forma dichoso un rítmico dueto junto con el de él. Las lágrimas llenan sus ojos, pero son lágrimas de alegría, no hay por qué enjuagarlas.

Sin embargo, la jeringonza vociferante de Hendrikssen la devuelve a la realidad, y la feliz energía dentro de se cuerpo se transforma en dolorosa excitación en vista de la difícil tarea que se ha impuesto. Un estado de alerta la invade, transpirando adrenalina por cada poro de la piel. Tiene muy claro que para llegar a Woody, primero tiene que salvar a Erin, y de paso, a los otros tres rehenes.

Inspecciona brevemente la situación y analiza las posibilidades. Hendrikssen ha tomado el arma y apunta amenazante a la joven mujer que se encontraba dentro de la tienda.

"Tengo una hija pequeña que me espera en casa… Yo sólo venía por un cachorrito para ella ¡No puedes quitarle a una niña su madre! No me dispares… Haré lo que digas…" ella le ruega al criminal, mientras se arrodilla y agacha la cabeza ante él, en señal de sumisión. El pequeño cachorrito en sus manos empieza a ladrar nervioso y ella lo aprieta intentando sofocar el ladrido.

Hendrikssen apunta a los otros dos rehenes mientras les ordena, "¡Ustedes dos! Vengan aquí junto a ella." Y apunta también con el arma en dirección de la mujer arrodillada. "¡De rodillas! Si alguien se mueve, lo mato," amenaza con la voz ronca y temblorosa, el clásico nerviosismo del maleante sin aplomo que está presto a jalar el gatillo ante cualquier pequeño disturbio.

Los dos hombres se mueven de inmediato hacia el lugar señalado. El hombre gordo parece que quiere llorar, tiembla como una hoja azotada por el viento. Sin embargo, el anciano se ve entero, y aunque sin desafiar, se dirige al secuestrador, "Suelta a las mujeres, puedes quedarte con nosotros. Ya oíste a la muchacha, tiene una pequeñita esperándola en casa, y la otra es apenas una jovencita, sus padres deben estar muy preocupados."

El hombre gordo se voltea a mirarlo perplejo. "Hable por usted, viejo decrépito, no me ofrezca como carne de cañón," protesta mezquinamente, y añade dirigiéndose a Hendrikssen, "Si vas a soltar a alguien, suéltame a mí. Yo no te he hecho nada…"

"¡Cállense!" increpa el maleante apuntándoles con el arma, mientras jala a Erin del brazo para que esté más cerca de él, cómo si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta que la chica se encontraba muy cerca de la puerta de emergencia.

El barullo de los animales aumenta cada vez más, y entonces el cachorrito en manos de la joven chilla con más fuerza hasta que ella lo suelta. El animal intenta correr a esconderse pero Hendrikssen le dispara antes que éste pueda escaparse. En ese mismo instante, el viejo se tira encima de la joven, intentando protegerla de la bala que corre en esa dirección, pero el inseguro maleante suelta un segundo disparo al verlo moverse. Los gritos, humanos y animales, no permiten distinguir qué es exactamente lo que ha sucedido. En el desconcierto, Hendrikssen suelta a la niña, y Jordan aprovecha para salir de su escondite a espaldas del secuestrador, lanzándole una pequeña pajarera en el camino, y jalar a Erin hasta ella. Por el inesperado golpe, él deja caer el arma, y en lo que se recupera tomándola del piso, todos corren a esconderse.

Bloqueado el camino de la puerta de emergencia por el maleante, Jordan y Erin sólo alcanzan a meterse a la oficina, que es un refugio exiguo ya que nada más se separa del resto del espacio por una puerta y una amplia ventana panorámica. Sin embargo, les sirve para ganar un instante más, agazapadas detrás de un escritorio. Jordan se arrastra hasta otra puerta, que da a un pequeño baño, y jala otra vez a la niña con ella. El baño no tiene ventanas, es un callejón sin salida, y por un instante, siente cómo si todo acabara allí, no sólo su vida, sino lo que pudo haber sido de ella junto con Woody.

Sin embargo, cómo invadida por una fuerza sobrehumana, más allá de la adrenalina o de cualquier otro fluido corpóreo, más allá de cualquier raciocinio, ella resuelve que no ha sido todo, que la lucha no ha terminado. En ese instante, se escucha una explosión, e inmediatamente después, el sonido de mucha gente entrando, y entre las pisadas, también se escucha un último disparo.

El corazón le late rápido, expectante, con la certidumbre de que ya ha entrado el equipo de rescate. Sin embargo, sin saber si el maleante ha sido abatido, todavía no puede revelar su escondite. Entonces escucha una voz que conoce en el alma, llamándola, y se sonríe para sí aliviada. Abraza a la chica, y juntas salen del baño.

"Jordan!" Woody sigue gritando, levantando la voz por encima de los animales, hasta que la ve salir de la oficina con la niña, y corre hacia ellas.

Jordan se da cuenta que para poder entrar, volaron la puerta de emergencia. Hendrikssen yace en el suelo, con un certero disparo en la cabeza, la mujer y el hombre gordo están saliendo ya hacia la calle, pero el anciano está herido, en el suelo. Un par de paramédicos se están haciendo cargo de él. Y el perrito, está tirado, inmóvil, enfrente de Hendrikssen. Un oficial toma a Erin de brazos de Jordan y se la lleva hacia afuera, junto con los demás.

Cuando la alcanza, Woody la abraza impetuoso y la aprieta contra su pecho, repitiendo bajito, cómo para convencerse de que es real, "¡O Jordan, estás bien. Estás bien. Estás bien!"

Ella siente cómo los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, lo abraza, escondiendo la cabeza contra él, y sonríe ampliamente, permitiendo que la emoción finalmente la embargue, junto con la visión de posibles futuros. Murmura con voz temblorosa, "Estoy bien ahora."


	20. La celebración después de la fiesta

Capítulo 20. **La celebración después de la fiesta**.

Lily se encuentra observando la concurrencia desde la barra. La fiesta después del ensayo de su boda se lleva a cabo en el bar del hotel donde se hospedarán ella, la dama de honor, es decir, Jordan, Jeffrey –el novio-- y su familia. Todos sus amigos de la morgue han llegado ya, así como muchos amigos de la policía y de la corte.

Jordan luce hermosa con el pelo recogido, unos largos aretes de aros que acentúan su también largo y grácil cuello. El sensual vestido de seda violeta pegado al cuerpo, que con su amplio escote deja ver mucha piel, su espalda, sus hombros desnudos, y la falda a la altura de las rodillas permite mostrar sus hermosas piernas. Ha llegado sola, pero la radiante sonrisa que ilumina su cara dan cuenta de que las cosas en su vida van viento en popa. Y es muy extraño, Lily piensa para sí, porque apenas tiene dos días que estuvieron platicando y su amiga se notaba triste, particularmente si se mencionaba a cierto detective de ojos azules. Que, hablando del mismo, entra en ese mismo instante al salón, buscando por entre la gente a alguien. Seguramente ha llegado tarde debido al trabajo, los recientes acontecimientos en que se vio involucrado con el equipo de narcótico y vicios, lo han tenido verdaderamente ocupado. Jordan le ha contado todo lo del caso Richmond, así como el tiroteo y la situación de rehenes de ayer.

Woody lleva un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca, demasiado formal y elegante aún para esa clase de fiestas. La corbata le llama la atención a Lily. Él tiene la costumbre de usar corbatas, digamos, fuera de moda, sin embargo ésta que lleva puesta es, singularmente 'fashion' ¿Le habrá ayudado Lu a escogerla? Se pregunta la pelirroja.

Woody continúa buscando hasta que llega donde se encuentra Jordan. Le sonríe, mientras saluda de mano al fiscal que la acompaña. Y entonces sucede algo insólito. Woody abraza a Jordan por la cintura con el brazo derecho y le planta un beso en la boca. Ella, en lugar de rechazarlo o de jugar al tonto como sería de esperarse, lo abraza completamente y responde al beso, entusiasta. El fiscal se les queda mirando un poco sorprendido --igual que Lily-- pues los conoce de tiempo atrás y le resulta igual de inusual su comportamiento. Como sintiendo que no hace buena tercia, se marcha disimuladamente, dejando solos al policía y a la forense.

"Te ves hermosa," él le susurra al oído cuando por fin sus bocas quedan libres del beso, y siente cómo ella tiembla un poco al contacto de sus labios con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

"Mmm, tú no te ves nada mal." Levanta la cara para mirarlo, maliciosamente, y le acomoda el nudo de la corbata.

"Me siento un poco extraño. Tu sabes, aquí, enfrente de todos…" Él sonríe confundido, mientras señala con la cabeza a sus alrededores, las distintas miradas que sabe están clavadas en ellos, y haciendo notar también que el fiscal los ha dejado solos.

"¿Estás bien?" él le pregunta, como para asegurarse que ella no se va a echar para atrás el instante mismo en que la deje un segundo par conseguir las bebidas.

Ella sabe muy bien cuáles son los temores de Woody, pero en este momento, todo parece tan correcto y natural, como increíble. No tiene ninguna intención de salir corriendo, estar con Woody es lo único que desea.

"Mientras tú estés conmigo, sí. Los demás, pues tendrán que acostumbrarse ¿no crees?" Ella le sonríe en respuesta, aunque la malicia no desaparece de su semblante.

Él la mira por un rato con una sonrisa de incredulidad esculpida en la cara, y finalmente le pregunta, "¿Quieres bailar?"

Ella no responde con palabras, sólo le ofrece la mano derecha para que la conduzca. Ya lo han hecho antes muchas veces, sin embargo ésta ofrece nuevas posibilidades --más promisorias. El movimiento de sus cuerpos es natural, un baile sucede a otro, y algunas copas los acompañan en el transcurso de la noche.

Se hacen los brindis por los novios, y sorprendentemente Bug pronuncia el discurso más emotivo.

Woody y Jordan disfrutan todavía otro rato de la fiesta, bailando y platicando, mientras un beso ocasional se hace presente entre ellos, para delicia de los mismos, y de los amigos –principalmente de Nigel-- que los observan. Sin embargo, el criminalista se distrae un instante bailando con la mamá del novio, y para cuando vuelve a su puesto de vigilancia, el par de tórtolos ha desaparecido.

Oooooooo

Woody presiona el botón para llamar al elevador, y se vuelve hacia donde está Jordan, esperándolo con la espalda recargada contra la pared. Él se le para enfrente y descansa un brazo contra el muro, dejándola atrapada. La otra mano se dedica a jugar con los aretes, metiendo un dedo por entre los aros, mientras acaricia de paso y como por accidente su cuello.

"¿Estas segura de esto?" él le susurra, mientras besa ligeramente su cuello.

Ella siente cómo le cosquillea toda la espina dorsal cada vez que Woody la roza con el dedo, o cuando su aliento pasa soplando suave por su oreja. Cada centímetro de su piel está alerta y en espera.

"Completamente," ella lo mira ávidamente, lascivamente… "Y si no dejas de susurrarme al oído, no vamos a llegar al cuarto."

Jordan le toma la cara con ambas manos y lo dirige con firmeza para que la bese. Cuando captura su boca y él responde ferviente, ella desabrocha unos botones de su camisa, y mete la mano para explorar su torso por debajo de la ropa. En ese instante se abren las puertas del elevador, y Woody la jala por la cintura hacia adentro del cubo, sin soltar el beso.

Medio minuto después llegan al cuarto, Woody ya va desnudo del torso --lleva en la mano la camisa, el saco y la corbata. Jordan aún no ha perdido prendas. Entonces, cuando cierran la puerta detrás de ellos, él deja caer la ropa al piso y la abraza con arrebato, quedando cara con cara, los cuerpos excitados y tibios haciendo contacto pecho contra pecho.

"Yo estoy en desventaja y eso no es justo," él le dice seductor, mientras sus manos encuentran el cierre del vestido.

Ella pone una cara que es pura inocencia y lo mira fingiendo ojos de niña tierna. "Y qué haría las cosas más justas, dime, yo no me opongo."

El devuelve la mirada juguetonamente mientras desliza el cierre y corre por encima de su cabeza la cinta que sostiene al vestido, quitándoselo y dejándola en pura lencería negra. "¡Esto! termina diciendo, caminando con ella atrapada hacia la cama.

Ella va de espaldas, y él aunque cuidadoso, la tira en la cama vigorosamente. Entonces se besan con pasión otra vez, y Jordan siente que éste es el momento más feliz de su vida. Así que aún por encima del deseo carnal que la consume, y sorprendiéndose en el momento mismo en que lo dice, susurra, "Te amo."

Es cómo si de repente le hubieran quitado el seguro a esas palabras, y ahora no pudiera contenerlas.

Woody no puede creer su suerte, y conmovido la mira dulcemente, acaricia su cara con suavidad con la palma izquierda, la otra mano atrapada en el acto de desabrochar el sostén, termina su trabajo. Se oye el chasquido del broche.

"Eres hermosa," él atina a decir mientras la abraza. En el movimiento, el sostén se ha recorrido de lugar, dejando que los pechos, desnudos y tibios, se sientan el uno al otro. Los corazones laten con fuerza, acelerados y fuertes. Él empieza a besarla con delicadeza, deleitándose en la sensación de sus labios cuando tocan la piel firme y tibia. No para de decirle "Te amo," entre beso y beso cuando la recorre desde el cuello, el esternón, y hasta atrapar con su boca el pezón derecho. Ella se arquea de placer y hace que él se desviva por atenderla, su propio cuerpo deseándola febrilmente.

Jordan siente que una calidez reconfortante la va invadiendo, que se confunde con el deseo sexual, que la hacen tan fuerte cómo para desear sentirse vulnerable para él, y entregarse toda, sin restricción de carne, pero sobre todo, sin restricción de alma. Y este no tenerlo ya adentro, pero saberlo próximo, incondicional, es un dolor que disfruta y llena de forma apasionante todo su espacio.

Sus grandes manos la exploran tierna, pero ávidamente. Su lengua húmeda y tibia recorre el mismo camino, haciendo que la espera sea aún más excitante. Y el maravilloso dolor aumenta desesperadamente cada segundo, cuando él se deshace de su tanga, cuando él le mete la lengua por entre las piernas. Cuando él toma su clítoris y lo succiona por varios maravillosos momentos en que ella siente que está a punto de explotar.

Él la suelta un segundo y ella aprovecha entonces para intentar quitarle el pantalón y los boxers, hasta que lo consigue y encuentra lo que anda buscando -- su virilidad manifestada en toda su grandeza. Lo acaricia enérgicamente, lo besa, lo disfruta...

Él le alcanza un condón y ella se lo acomoda sensualmente mientras lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

Los ojos velados por el deseo, pero con un brillo distinto.

Él, recostado con la espalda contra la cama, la observa mientras ella se monta, no le quita nunca la mirada.

Ella le dice con la voz rasposa y profunda, "Vas a ser mío."

Y él siente cómo le falta el aire, el miembro erecto casi no puede contener las ansias de que ella lo envuelva. Y entonces sucede. Ella y él son uno mismo, arriba-abajo, afuera-adentro. Los corazones bombeando la fuerza vital a contratiempo. El placer a punto de rebasar el límite tolerable, a punto de convertirse en el más intenso dolor deseable. Arriba-abajo, afuera-adentro.

Ella siente cómo la vista se le nubla, cómo su intensa cabalgata sobre Woody la han llevado al fin… o al principio. Un ronco quejido gutural delatan su agonía finalmente liberada, y luego muchos espasmos acompañan el moviendo. Él lanza resoplidos entrecortados, y ella siente cómo en su interior, él se expande y se contrae. Su orgasmo la sobrecoge de placer, y también la complace en el alma.

Ella se colapsa encima de él. Los cuerpos sudorosos y exhaustos se contentan en el reposo calmo que sobreviene.

Ella se desliza suavemente a su lado y le besa la mejilla.

"Te amo, Woody."

Él suspira y la besa dulcemente en los labios. "Esto es el cielo, Jordan. Yo sé que suena cursi, pero te juro que me he muerto y tú eres todo lo que hay después de eso. Debo haberme portado muy bien para merecerlo."

"Sólo eres un suertudo," ella bromea, y se acurruca enfrente de él, engolosinada mirando sus brillantes zafiros.

Pasan la noche juntos, celebrando el fin de una era de desencuentros.

Es la primera noche de sus vidas.

Oooooo

_Sería fantástico si reseñaras. El español es mi lengua materna y la adoro, no hay mucha gente que me lea en español, ojalá pudieras decirme si te gustó. Todavía falta el Epilogo, nos leemos entonces._


	21. El día después de la primera noche

_**Nota de la Autora.**__ Aunque no lo parezca, éste es el final. Es lo que yo quería decir desde el principio y espero que me haya dado a entender. Sólo me faltan las conclusiones y lo que será de la vida de mi adorada pareja a partir de este momento._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

_Y sólo para animarme el día ¿podrías dejarme un comentario?_

Capítulo 21.**El día después de la primera noche**.

La mañana los sorprende abrazados y desnudos debajo de las sábanas. Él despierta primero y la mira largamente, la emoción del fantástico cambio que ha dado su vida lo tiene al borde de las lágrimas.

Ella es lo más maravilloso que hay sobre la tierra, piensa para sí mientras la contempla, y no puede evitar un súbito impulso de rozar suavemente con la yema de los dedos su mejilla… su piel se siente tersa y tibia. Podría quedarse así por siglos, viéndola descansar a un lado suyo, la expresión serena, casi mágica, el largo cabello oscuro desparramado sobre la almohada. Todavía puede percibir el suave olor de su perfume, y ante tantas sensaciones que son una fiesta en su corazón, se llena de alegría.

Aunque de repente, le asalta el recuerdo de la última vez que despertó de esta manera junto a ella, y se le ensombrece un poco el alma. Le causa un poco de angustia que la decepción se repita, que todo haya sido un momento pasajero, que nada haya cambiado en realidad.

Él quiere conservar la ilusión un poco más de tiempo, procura no hacer ningún ruido, no mueve un solo músculo, e incluso, hasta contiene la respiración sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, todo es en vano, porque ella se despierta casi enseguida.

Lo primero que ella ve son sus profundos ojos azules, expectantes. Y entonces le sonríe, maravillosamente, sincera y cálida.

Y para Woody todo tiene sentido otra vez.

Él toma el aire que había estado negándose, los ojos vidriosos la miran con una expresión de alivio y adoración, que a ella le resulta por demás confusa.

"¿Qué pasa?" murmura un poco preocupada.

"Nada," el responde, y la besa delicadamente en las mejillas, en la frente y en los labios.

Pasan unos momentos disfrutando más besos sutiles, con los que él va dejando un rastro desde su cara hasta su vientre, por debajo de las sábanas. Después, él asoma su cabeza y la mira, embelesado.

"Quiero despertar así todos los días, Jordan." Le dice al final, sonriendo.

"¿Así cómo?" ella responde divertida, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Él la atrapa en un abrazo, su pecho jubiloso sintiendo la exquisitez del de ella al encontrarse juntos. "Contigo, desnuda y en mi cama ¡Te quiero conmigo siempre!"

Ella no soporta la tentación de besarlo en la boca, un poco más que dulce y suave. Cierra los ojos disfrutando el placer de sentir las manos grandes y seguras de Woody sobre su piel desnuda, acariciándola. Finalmente, terminado el beso, ella abre los ojos y lo mira fijamente, con la expresión muy seria. "¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya a vivir contigo?"

Él sabe que quizás esto es demasiado pronto para ella, pero parece tan natural después de tanto tiempo… Sin embargo, la aprieta un poco más contra si, como tratando de evitar que ella se suelte y se le escape. De ninguna manera va a permitir que ella se escape. "O yo contigo, no importa dónde… con tal de que estemos juntos ¿Te sorprende?"

Ella sigue seria, "¿Y Lu?"

"¿Qué con ella?" él responde confundido, se incorpora y se sienta mirándola inquieto.

"Quiero decir… tu y ella…" Jordan no sabe cómo preguntarle. Sin levantarse todavía, desvía la mirada, sofocada. Procura que las sábanas cubran por completo su cuerpo desnudo, quizás tratando de no mostrarse vulnerable, aunque la sola implicación de la pregunta diga lo contrario.

Y a él le turba su desasosiego, pues después de haber pasado una velada y una noche tan maravillosas juntos, todo debería quedarle claro. "Ella oyó cuando te dije que te amo, anteayer, cuando estabas en la tienda de mascotas. Después, en la noche, cuando fuiste a ver a Richmond al hospital quise explicarle, pero… En realidad no había nada que decir ¿Qué podía decirle que no le hiciera más daño? ¿Qué cuando estaba con ella pensaba sólo en ti? Yo sé que no me porté bien, y bueno," Él mueve la cabeza negando, avergonzado. "No quiso escucharme. Creo que fue lo mejor…"

Por unos instantes, un silencio incómodo los envuelve, pero él no está dispuesto a perder lo mejor que le ha pasado, así que junta todo su coraje, y prosigue, "Jordan, yo te amo, y quiero que tú estés conmigo todos los días. No podría pretender más --que esto que siento por ti es sólo amistad. Estar contigo es todo lo que siempre he deseado, y por fin es la oportunidad de estar juntos… creo que tú lo quieres tanto como yo. No lo sé… ¿Te parece descabellado?" Él suspira, desesperado, "Dime que no estoy loco."

"No, no lo estás." Ella lo mira amorosamente, perdida aún entre la multitud de emociones e ideas que le bullen adentro. "Aunque todavía no entiendo muchas cosas, sería una hipócrita si te dijera que no quiero estar contigo. Déjame pensarlo un poco," le pide, seria y vacilante.

"¡O no, Jordan! No te vayas a echar para atrás… Yo no soportaría regresar al mismo punto donde las cosas no avanzan y todo es tan ambiguo…" Él replica casi con pánico. Luego añade, sin poder disimular el tono de sospecha que la idea le representa, "Es que ¿hay alguien más? Es decir… el Profesor y tú… o tal vez -- todavía Pollack…" Él la escudriña con una mirada aterrada, las últimas palabras le salen casi ahogadas.

Ella se sienta a su lado, deja caer las sábanas sin preocuparle más su desnudez, y lo envuelve con una mirada de zozobra, los ojos le brillan con tristeza. Le acaricia cariñosamente la mejilla con la parte trasera de su mano derecha, y de forma súbita, se inclina hacia él y lo besa con ímpetu, moviendo su mano hacia su nuca para mesar sus cabellos. Hay en ese beso una miríada de emociones, que recorren desde la ansiedad y un ardor tranquilizador hasta el amor y la tristeza. Ella lucha por llegar hasta lo más profundo de sus inseguridades y enfrentarse a ellas. Él, aunque sorprendido, responde de inmediato, con el fervor de un náufrago que se aferra a un salvavidas. Este beso significa para él todo de lo que se trata la vida… Jordan.

Cuando ella rompe el beso, después de unos momentos de angustioso desconcierto, le dice efusivamente, con la expresión descompuesta por la certeza de sus palabras, "Nos hemos hecho mucho daño." Suspira acongojada, y lo mira fijamente, tratando de penetrar en lo profundo de su alma. "Te amo. A ti." Presiona su dedo índice contra su pecho para enfatizar. "Eso es todo lo que importa ¿no crees?"

Él cierra los ojos, le da un beso en el hombro desnudo y descansa su cabeza sobre de ella. Jordan le acaricia la espalda e inclina su cabeza contra la de él. El abrazo los reconforta por unos segundos inapreciables. Sus inseguridades van perdiendo terreno poco a poco.

Él se levanta finalmente, y la cara de su bella compañera le saluda con la más alegre expresión de niña traviesa. Ella dice, juguetona, "Mi departamento es más grande que el tuyo, y realmente preferiría…"

Él hace una mueca de alivio y no deja que ella termine. La toma firmemente por la cintura con el brazo derecha y la jala hacia sí, acallándola con otro beso, primero dulce, pero que se escala en un segundo y se convierte en algo más que apasionado.

Todavía sumidos en éste trance, el teléfono de Jordan empieza a sonar, lo que a Woody le resulta terriblemente frustrante. Le recuerda otra ocasión en que el teléfono interrumpió lo que pudo haber sido, hace mucho tiempo, en la azotea de la morgue de Los Ángeles.

Él apenas la suelta para decirle con firmeza, "No vas a contestar."

Ella le confirma riendo quedito contra su boca y negando con la cabeza, divertida.

Sin embargo, el maldito teléfono no deja de sonar, y la emoción del beso se diluye, hasta que por fin ella se encoge de hombros, como rindiéndose ante los hechos, y rompe el beso. "Puede ser importante."

Para disgusto de Woody, alcanza el aparato que está por caer de la mesita de noche, y lo contesta.

En ese preciso instante, alguien toca insistentemente la puerta del cuarto. Woody reconoce la voz de Lily que desde afuera llama, "Jordan… Jordaaan. Jordan!"

Mientras tanto, Jordan todavía en el teléfono -- en lo que parece una llamada muy grave- le hace señas con la mano para que abra la puerta. Él la mira sorprendido, y con señas también le responde primero que no, saliendo de la cama y mostrándole su desnudez. Jordan hace un gesto de impaciencia, y le vuelve a señalar la puerta, ante la insistente llamada de su amiga. Así que Woody se resigna, sabiendo que el encanto se ha roto, no va a haber más tiempo con Jordan… por lo menos en esa mañana.

Rápidamente se pone los pantalones, mientras Jordan alcanza una bata de seda de su maleta y se viste con ella. Todavía se está amarrando el lazo de la bata, cuando él abre la puerta.

"Jordan," saluda Lily cuando la puerta se abre, pero al encontrarse con Woody, desnudo del torso y descalzo enfrente de ella, se queda momentáneamente muda.

"Hola Lily, Jordan está al teléfono ¿quieres pasar?" Él se hace a un lado y le sonríe con una expresión cómo de chiquillo al que han pillado haciendo travesuras.

Recuperada del asombro, ella pasa y lo mira sonriendo maliciosamente, por encima de su hombro, "¡Ya era hora! ¡Esto es maravilloso! Niños traviesos ¡me tienen que contar todo!"

Jordan cuelga el teléfono, su expresión completamente otra de la que hace apenas un minuto tenía en la cara. Seria y dura, incluso alarmada y alerta, los mira a los dos. "Me tengo que ir. Lily, discúlpame, no puedo quedarme a la boda."

Sus palabras son como una cubetada de agua helada.

Woody la toma firmemente del brazo y se inclina hacia ella casi enojado, exigiéndole, "¿Es por la llamada? ¿Quién era? ¡¿Qué puede ser tan importante?"

Ella lo mira abatida y trastornada. "Mataron a JD." Se rasca nerviosamente la mejilla con su mano libre, se muerde los labios. "Tengo que ir a Washington. Perdóname, yo no lo planeé de esta manera…"

Él tarda un momento en procesar la noticia, su mente corriendo a extra velocidad. Sin embargo, su corazón tiene ya una respuesta, y sin titubear le dice, "No te preocupes." La abraza seguro y amorosamente. "No te voy a dejar sola, voy contigo."

Lily los mira con una cara de horror, cruza los brazos como para protegerse de un peligro invisible.

Jordan está llorando, silenciosamente, con la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Woody.

"¿Estás seguro?" Ella finalmente susurra, con voz entrecortada.

"¡Claro que sí! Tú eres todo lo que tengo. Esto es delicado y difícil para ti, por eso estoy comprometido, aunque tu no quieras." Él piensa que debe ser fuerte para ella, aunque lo consuman emociones bajas y mezquinas, debe intentar mostrarse entero. Siente celos y coraje, cada vez que se menciona al australiano su estomago se enciende. No sabe muy bien qué significa la tristeza de Jordan, pero de una cosa está seguro. Él la ama, y daría cualquier cosa por aliviarle la pena, por hacerle menos difícil el dolor.

"Gracias." Ella le sonríe tristemente,

"¿Y yo qué hago?" Lily irrumpe angustiada en su intimidad.

Jordan sólo atina a balbucear una disculpa, "Perdóname…"

Pero Woody la interrumpe de inmediato. "Todavía estás a tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, Lily. Tu me abriste los ojos," le dice mirando de forma significativa hacia Jordan. "Tal vez --tú estés igual… Bug sólo quiere que seas feliz."

Lily no le contesta más que con una expresión de asombro y desazón. Ante la premura de los acontecimientos, no puede más que resignarse, los deja solos en el cuarto, para enfrentar ella su propio dilema.


	22. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Después de una semana de peligrosas investigaciones en Washington, Jordan pudo desenmarañar la corrupta red que envolvía la muerte de JD. Woody la acompañó y utilizó todos sus contactos para ayudarla. Fue una semana muy difícil no sólo por la obviedad de la pena que implica la muerte de un ser querido, sino por el hecho de que en esa semana se enfrentaron a años de malentendidos amorosos, de frustración y de anhelos que –hasta ese momento- parecían sueños inalcanzables. En esa semana completa, aislados de su ambiente bostoniano, Jordan y Woody lidiaron con sus demonios, se pelearon y reconciliaron más veces que en el año que siguió, cuando Woody se fue a vivir con ella.

A JD lo habían matado por una historia que involucraba el ocultamiento de las causas verdaderas de la muerte de varios mineros. En éste sórdido pasaje estuvo involucrado un juez, que tuvo a bien suicidarse cuando se dio cuenta de que su participación estaba a punto de ver la luz. Al asesino lo atraparon sin que Jordan hubiera logrado hacer justicia por propia mano. Woody llegó unos instantes antes que el escuadrón de la policía de Washington y la convenció de que le entregara el arma, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Dylan Richmond se recuperó rápidamente de su nueva herida. La bala le había dado en el tórax, pero afortunadamente los médicos pudieron reparar todo el daño causado. Erin, su hija, estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, la misma semana siguiente que Jordan estuvo en Washington.

Al final, además de la muerte del criminal Hendrikssen, el caso Richmond dejó cuatro bajas lamentables. La de un joven confundido y atormentado por la muerte de su madre, que encontró en las drogas un escape muy peligroso. A la muerte de Thomas, siguió la de Martha Driscoll, que sin siquiera estar involucrada en el asunto, resultó una víctima colateral de ese difícil universo de las drogas. Lo mismo sucedió con el señor Pike, un fortuito transeúnte que caminaba por la calle equivocada y en el momento incorrecto, cuando en el fuego cruzado que se desató entre los francotiradores de la mafia y Hendrikssen, una bala perdida lo alcanzó en la cabeza dándole una muerte instantánea. Y el oficial Drummond, que en ejercicio de su deber protegió a gente inocente durante el tiroteo, hasta que una bala también acabó con su vida.

A Howard Driscoll le esperaba un negro panorama pues se había quedado huérfano y sin familia cercana que lo apoyara. Sin embargo, formó fuertes lazos emocionales con el padre de su fallecido amigo Thomas. Howard había tratado de sacar a Thomas de las drogas, y después, intentó protegerlo de Hendrikssen. Y lo que obtuvo después de todo eso fue que mataran a su madre. El profesor apreció todo el esfuerzo, sumamente conmovido por la fortaleza con la que el muchacho había enfrentado la amistad y el deber, y le hizo un poco más llevadera la muerte de su hijo. Era evidente que empezara a ver a Howard con ojos de padre, así que pidió que lo dejaran ser su tutor. Una persona con la solvencia económica y moral como la suya no podía esperar menos que le concedieran la petición.

El destino tiene a veces soluciones inesperadas.

Jordan fue un día, después de regresar de DC, a darle gracias a Dylan por todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Y aunque el profesor se había enamorado un poco, no pudo menos que sentirse satisfecho por que ella hubiera encontrado por fin la fuerza para aventurarse a ser feliz con el amor de su vida, que hubiera encontrado el camino para dejar de ser un corazón solitario. Él sabía, por otro lado, que ya estaba empezando a sanar de todas su pérdidas, y que el amor lo podía encontrar en su hija y en Howard -que lo necesitaban ahora, y que quizás encontraría a alguien más con quien compartir su vida.

El amor no es un destino, sino una forma de transitar la vida.

Lily rompió su compromiso con Jeffrey justo después de que Jordan y Woody se fueran a DC. Las cosas no fueron sencillas porque tuvo que despedir a todos los invitados ya convocados y listos para la ceremonia, pero la realidad es que ella sabía muy dentro de sí que estaba enamorada de Bug. Así que la pelirroja le declaró su amor al taciturno forense un mes después, y se casaron a finales de ese año. Tuvieron una linda hija, a la que llamaron Madeleine, y un hijo al que llamaron Nigel. Los niños fueron la luz de sus ojos, y el chico desarrolló un especial vínculo con el tío que inspiró su nombre. Con el paso del tiempo, el pequeño Nigel aprendió todo el arte y la ciencia de la criminología.

Lu terminó por aceptar las disculpas de Woody. Con el paso del tiempo ella lo perdonó de corazón y aprendieron a relacionarse de forma distinta, hasta el punto incluso de convertirse en verdaderos amigos. Ella trabajó muchas veces con Jordan y llegó a comprender por qué Woody la amaba tanto, y aunque nunca aprobó por completo sus formas tan eclécticas de combatir el crimen y la injusticia, si la admiraba mucho. También trabajó con Woody, por lo que fueron más de veinticinco años de servicio en la policía de Boston. Ella se casó con un abogado que llegó a ser juez de distrito. Sin embargo nunca tuvieron hijos, y quizás esa fuera la razón por la cual Lu trabajaba arduamente en la rehabilitación de jóvenes delincuentes, dedicando a eso una buena parte de su vida, y después de haberse jubilado, se entregó por completo a ello.

Cuando Jordan estuvo en Washington averiguando la muerte de JD, conoció a una colega con la que en ese momento tuvo muchas fricciones y desavenencias debido a la forma tan distinta de enfrentar el trabajo. Woody juraba que jamás había conocido mujer tan desagradable y mezquina, y sin embargo, debajo de esa dura coraza, Jordan descubrió a una de sus mejores amigas. La Dra. Kate Switzer solicitó su traslado a la morgue de Boston unos meses después del incidente de JD, y si bien fue difícil su integración en el equipo, uno de sus más duros detractores terminó involucrándose sentimentalmente con ella. Nigel y Kate se casaron después de unos años, y tuvieron un hijo al que Kate se negó rotundamente en nombrar Mahesh, como el buen amigo Bug. Así que terminó con el nombre del padre de Nigel, Gordon. Los pequeños Gordon y Nigel crecieron juntos, y siguieron los pasos de sus padres no sólo en la profesión, sino en la profunda amistad que los unió siempre.

Por lo que toca a Jordan y a Woody, tuvieron una vida larga y plena, la salud nunca faltó en su hogar. Siguieron trabajando juntos, y tuvieron tantos acuerdos como desacuerdos, no fue nada fácil hacer que la relación amorosa funcionara a la par que la laboral, pero lo lograron. Pusieron mucho esfuerzo, tuvieron que exorcizar a todos sus demonios y pelear miles de pequeñas batallas diarias, pero hicieron que funcionara porque el amor es un motor poderoso. Él se fue a vivir con ella, y al cabo de un año le pidió matrimonio. Se casaron dos años después, cuando por fin Woody localizó a Max. Pero en el ínter, tuvieron dos hijas, herederas de gran inteligencia y un espíritu aventurero y rebelde. Las hermanas Hoyt, dos hermosas chicas de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, pudieron muy bien haber ganado un concurso de belleza, pero eran mucho más que eso. Pusieron en jaque a su padre en más de una ocasión, pero su abuelo sólo lo disfrutaba porque él ya había pasado por eso antes. La más grande, Kayleigh, se convirtió en médico, y la pequeña Leila en abogada… pero sus vidas son otra historia.

Jordan nunca descubrió el más grande misterio que inspiró toda su carrera, y por el que también por poco arruina su vida. Si Max sabía algo al respecto de la muerte de Emily, se llevó el secreto a la tumba. Sin embargo, él todavía disfrutó de sus nietas por veintisiete venturosos años. No fue fácil para Jordan, pero ella por fin aprendió a dejar ir el pasado. Perdonó a su padre por todos los secretos que le había guardado y lo acogió de nuevo en su familia. Para Woody, Max terminó siendo como un segundo padre.

Woody volvió a saber de su hermano Cal en desafortunadas circunstancias. Un día una mujer lo contactó por teléfono y le pidió una urgente entrevista. Woody llegó a un sucio cuarto de hotel, para encontrar a su hermano tirado en el piso, muerto por sobredosis. La mujer a su lado, arrodillada en el piso, cargaba a un pequeño niño de ojos azules. Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y una actitud descompuesta y derrotada, le entregó el niño a Woody, y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Una prueba de ADN demostró que el niño era hijo de Cal, y por lo tanto, su sobrino. Jordan lo acogió inmediatamente como hijo suyo. El pequeño Jimmy Carter no pudo evadir la tradición de los Hoyt por el desafortunado nombre presidencial, pero sí el futuro incierto con unos padres drogadictos. En cambio, su hogar fue un lugar seguro y fuerte, lleno de amor y mucho trabajo. James Hoyt, después de una exitosa carrera como siquiatra, se convirtió en policía -no había manera que no siguiera los pasos de su adorado papá Woody. James –no fue una coincidencia que Jordan estuviera de acuerdo con este nombre, dicho sea de paso- llegó a ser uno de los más solicitados perfiladores de personalidades de todo el lado este del país.

Mientras tanto, Garret Macy observaba a todo su equipo evolucionar, trabajar por sus creencias, desarrollar fuertes vínculos, convertirse en una verdadera gran familia. Él siguió siendo el jefe de la oficina del forense de Boston por otros diez años, hasta que Kate lo reemplazó. En su retiro, se dedicó a escribir y publicar libros, muchos sobre la ciencia forense, pero otros –los más preciados- sobre algunos de los casos más interesantes en los que había trabajado, convirtiéndolos en novelas, y en donde Jordan fue más de una vez la principal protagonista. Ella fue su musa, su amiga, su casi hija.

Garret puso muy claro en sus libros cómo Jordan había ayudado a cruzar a mucha gente al otro lado del amargo río de la muerte, de una forma digna, proveyéndoles de justicia cuando lo necesitaron, dándoles consuelo al revelarles las razones que necesitaban, pero principalmente, dándole sentido a sus muertes y a sus vidas.

Ooooooooo

Espero que les haya gustado.

De cualquier forma, si alguien tiene a bien dejar un comentario ¡sería grandioso!


End file.
